Un futuro incierto
by Kary
Summary: Un día dos jovenes llegan a pedirle ayuda a Kenshin, cambiando el futuro por completo. capitulo 9!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Extranos conocidos

Un futuro incierto  
  
Por  
  
Kary  
  
Capitulo I  
  
Extraños conocidos  
  
  
  
Es una tarde normal en el dojo Kamiya, Kaoru y Yahico practicando, Kenshin lavando ropa y Sanosuke de vago.  
  
- Veo que Yahico a progresado- murmuro Sanosuke viendo al joven  
  
- Yahico 50 más y será todo por hoy- explico la maestra sentándose  
  
- Pero busu, ya llevo más de 500- se quejo Yahico anchándose la espada de bambú al hombro y comenzando a alardear- ¡¡¡yo soy el gran samurai de Tokio, Yahico Mioyin y no tengo por que obedecerte!!!- su comentario fue callado por el Bokken de su maestra golpeando fuertemente su cabeza  
  
- Yahico!!!! Ahora tendrás que hacer 100 y no te quejes por que si no tendrás que hacer 500 mas- dijo seria y tranquila Kaoru, retirándose.  
  
- busu- murmuro entre dientes Yahico cuando estuvo seguro que Kaoru no le oiría. Kenshin sonrío suavemente, todo era normal, aunque desde que despertó había estado inquieto sin saber por que.  
  
Se oyó el sonido de la puerta principal.  
  
- Kenshin ¿puedes ir a ver quien es?- le pregunto Kaoru que salía vestida con un kimono azul oscuro, Kenshin se sonrojo levemente al verla  
  
- Si claro Kaoru- dono- camino hasta la puerta y la abrió  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ooooooooooooooooroooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!- se escucho por todo el dojo Kamiya, todos salieron a ver que sucedía y les rodó una gota al ver la escena.  
  
Una muchacha de cabello largo y negro como la noche vestida con un kimono verde oliva estaba fuertemente abrazada a Kenshin que lo único que hacia era repetir "oro, oro" y ambos estaban tirados en el piso, prácticamente la muchacha lo aplastaba con su cuerpo.  
  
- Kaze compórtate- le dijo un muchacho del que nadie se había percatado, estaba parado en la puerta con expresión muy seria, tenia puesto un gi negro y una hakama color blanco, un rostro amable, ojos verdes y cabello negro, Kaoru se sonrojo al verlo, definitivamente era un muchacho apuesto y le recordaba a alguien.  
  
- Tú no me mandas Kouji, no me arruines el momento más feliz de mi vida- su rostro permanecía sin ser conocido, puesto que estaba tan abrazada a Kenshin que no se dejaba ver, Kaoru la miro con enojo ¿Quién era que abrazaba de esa forma a SU Kenshin?  
  
El muchacho suspiro resignado  
  
- Pero Kaze lo estas aplastando, mira que estas muy gorda y él no…- antes de decir nada más el muchacho estaba tirado a unos metros fuera del dojo contra una pared y con la cara toda roja por la enérgica patada que le había propinado la joven muchacha  
  
- ¡¡¡¡BAKA NO ME VUELVAS A DECIR GORDA!!!!!- a leguas se veía que el joven había dicho eso para que dejará a Kenshin respirar, por que de gorda no tenía nada, en cambio tenia un complexión muy delgada  
  
- Oye ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Sanosuke mientras Kenshin se paraba, la muchacha se dio vuelta y cambio su expresión de enojo a la de una hermosa sonrisa, era de piel blanca, ojos lila oscuros, cabello largo y negro, figura delgada y de baja estatura, no parecía mayor de 15 años, se dirigió a todos de una forma tan amable que parecía no ser la misma persona que golpeo al muchacho  
  
- Gomen, mi nombre es Kaze Satsuki y él es Kouji Zasshi, disculpen mi comportamiento- dijo inclinando la cabeza  
  
- Bueno eso es lo de menos, demo… ¿tú la conoces Kenshin?- le pregunto Sanosuke viendo con picardía al rurouni  
  
- No, sessha no la conoce de gozaru ka- dijo Kenshin confundido, Kaoru suspiro aliviada  
  
- Pero me imagino que tú si lo conoces, como lo saludaste de una forma tan efusiva- dijo Sanosuke mirando a Kaze, ella sonrío luego de parecer confundida  
  
- Yo tampoco lo conocía- dijo alegremente, todos cayeron al piso  
  
- Entonces ¿Por qué lo saludaste así y dijiste que era el mejor momento de tú vida?- pregunto Kaoru con una gota en la cabeza  
  
- He… bueno… Kouji ya despierta de una vez, baka- se acerco al muchacho que estaba semi inconsciente con los ojos desorbitados, lo agarro de los hombros y lo comenzó a agitar suavemente pero el no despertaba- ¡¡¡Kouji no baka, despierta que no te golpee tan fuerte!!!- seguía sin despertar y la muchacha estaba tan enojada que lo agarro del cuello y empezó a agitarlo violentamente- ¡¡¡¡BAKA DESPIERTA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE!!!!  
  
- He… ah… Kaze eres tú- dijo regresando del mundo de los sueños  
  
- Si ¿Quién más si no?  
  
- Demonios, me dolió… ¡Kaze eres una agresiva!  
  
- Pues ¿Quién te manda a decirme gorda?  
  
- Pero si es verdad- dijo Kouji riendo  
  
- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!- la muchacha ya estaba lista para golpearlo nuevamente, pero Kaoru intervino  
  
- Oigan… ¿Podrían decirnos que es lo que desean?  
  
- Si Kaoru- dono, venimos a pedirles ayuda- dijo Kouji muy serio al igual que Kaze, todos se sorprendieron al escuchar que el muchacho la llamaba por su nombre y entendieron que era algo serio.  
  
  
  
  
  
- Kaoru te parece si preparamos algo de té- propuso Kaze cuando entraron a la sala del dojo Kamiya  
  
- Si- dijo Kaoru aun sorprendida de tanta familiaridad, ambas entraron a la cocina  
  
- Te recomiendo que no pruebes nada de lo que cocine Kaoru, a menos que quieras morir por intoxicación- le dijo Yahico a Kouji  
  
- Lo mismo les digo con respecto a la comida de Kaze- dijo sonriendo  
  
- Ja, su comida parece comida de ratas- rió Yahico  
  
- Yo creo que hasta la comida de ratas sabe mejor a lo que cocina Kaze- ambos comenzaron a reír cuando dos tazas de té se les estrellaron a cada uno en la cara en una experta forma de lanzamiento  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YAHICO!!!!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KOUJI!!!!!!!!!!- se escucharon los gritos de ambas jóvenes, Kenshin sonrió y Sano río a carcajadas por la expresión de Yahico  
  
  
  
- Kouji baka, te odio- murmuro Kaze molesta mientras servía un poco de agua hirviendo en una taza.  
  
- ¿Acaso tú y Kouji- sama son hermanos?- pregunto Kaoru viéndola de reojo  
  
- No, solo somos viejos amigos, nos conocemos desde que nacimos- explico Kaze  
  
- Ya veo… ¿pero como es que sabían mi nombre si yo nunca se los dije?  
  
- bueno… - titubeo la muchacha y luego dijo seria y con ojos nostálgicos- eso no se los podemos decir, gomen.  
  
- Si es así no se preocupen, nosotros no los obligaremos a decir nada si no lo desean- dijo Kaoru comprensiva y sonriendo amablemente  
  
- Arigatou Kaoru- los ojos de la muchacha estaban a punto de reventar en lagrimas, pero ella las aparto rápidamente, sin hablar más, ambas salieron de la cocina con las tazas de té, la noche ya había llegado.  
  
- Ahora si pueden decirnos que es lo que sucede- dijo Sanosuke y todo miraron a los dos jóvenes  
  
- Es muy fácil- dijo Kaze dejando su taza de té- necesitamos destruir un antiguo mapa, cuya información no les podemos decir cual es- todos alzaron una ceja, la muchacha se disculpo- gomen, no es que no queramos solo no podemos. El mapa tiene un gran significado en el lugar de donde venimos, hay muchas personas que necesitan de tal para poder lograr la conquista completa del Japón.  
  
- Así es- continuo Kouji- mentes ambiciosas desean conquistar nuestro país, y el mapa es la clave, tanto Kaze como yo hemos sido designados en esta misión.  
  
- yare, yare… demo ¿Qué tenemos nosotros que ver con eso?  
  
- Es muy fácil Sagara- san, estamos cien por ciento seguros que el mapa se encuentra en este dojo, en alguna parte de este lugar se encuentra la clave para la perdición o la salvación del Japón, por lo tanto no solo hemos venido a pedir su ayuda si no también a prevenirlos  
  
- ¿Prevenirnos de que Kaze- dono?- pregunto Kenshin, la cara de ambos jóvenes se ensombrecieron de pronto y Kouji contesto en un tono lúgubre  
  
- Kenshin- sama ellos también saben que el mapa se encuentra aquí  
  
- ¿Quiénes?- preguntaron todos en coro  
  
- ¡¡¡Ellos!!!- grito Kaze parándose de golpe y cerrando rápidamente el shoji que fue cortado en dos por el filo de una espada  
  
- No pude percibirlos- dijo Kenshin sorprendido y poniéndose en posición defensiva, el shoji partido en dos cayo de forma ruidosa dejando ver a un hombre vestido muy extraño, una combinación de ninja y samurai todo de color negro, llevaba una katana en la mano izquierda, detrás de el habían por lo menos treinta o cuarenta hombres vestidos de forma similar, algunos con espadas y otros sin ellas  
  
- Con que ya habían llegado hasta aquí- dijo con voz fría el hombre, la luz de la luna dejo ver su rostro, pálido como la nieve, ojos rojos y una cicatriz que cruzaba de forma horizontal su nariz- esta ves me la pagaras maldita Kaze aquí no están ni tus padres ni tú hermano para protegerte, no tienes donde correr, pagaras por esta horrible cicatriz  
  
- Me parece increíble que hayas logrado llegar hasta aquí, considerando tu falta de inteligencia me tienes sorprendida- dijo Kaze con tono sarcástico  
  
- Kaze mantente alejada, yo me haré cargo, tú busca el mapa- le ordeno Kouji  
  
- ¿Estas mal o que? Ni pienses que te voy a dejar solo.  
  
- Veo que también esta aquí el pequeño Okashira inútil, será fácil acabar con ustedes  
  
- ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto Kaoru, por que de la nada Kaze tenía una katana en sus manos y Kouji también  
  
- Ya veo Okashira te enseñaron a manejar una espada ¿ne?- pregunto con voz burlona el hombre, luego miro con desprecio a los demás que estaban mas que sorprendidos pero listos para pelear, sus ojos se abrieron un poco de sorpresa sin razón aparente y murmuro fríamente- matéenlos.  
  
Los hombres de negro comenzaron a atacar a Kenshin y a los demás que se defendían bien  
  
- Así es un poco de acción por fin- dijo alegre Sanosuke  
  
- Al fin podré practicar con un buen oponente, aunque no son nada para mi- alardeo Yahico  
  
- No se confíen- dijo Kenshin en un tono de preocupación notable.  
  
Kenshin con su sabattou, Yahico y Kaoru con sus bokken y Sanosuke con sus puños peleaban arduamente con los hombres que ahora parecían no solo treinta si no mas de cien  
  
-¡Kuso! ¿de dónde salieron tantos?- pregunto al aire Sanosuke dándole una patada en el pecho a uno y un puño en la cara a otro.  
  
Mientras tanto Kaze tenía acorralado al hombre que no parecía tener miedo, si no que sonreía.  
  
Sano propicio un golpe antes de que el último de los hombres cayera inconsciente al suelo  
  
- Kaoru- dono ¿esta bien?- pregunto Kenshin  
  
- Si Kenshin, pero vamos a ayudar a Kaze, allí también esta Kouji  
  
- Es verdad- dijo el pelirrojo y los cuatro corrieron hasta donde estaba Kouji que presenciaba la "conversación" que tenían el extraño hombre y Kaze, "conversación" por que estaban hablando, pero Kaze tenía acorralado al hombre con la pared y el filo de su espada, Kouji les indico que guardaran silencio.  
  
- Kawara dime los planes de Tsuda, por que lo del mapa ni yo me lo creo- amenazo Kaze, su voz se oía distinta, tenía un tono agresivo y frío  
  
- Eso no va a ser posible Kaze- dijo el sin prestar atención al hecho que tenía el filo de la espada a unos centímetros de su cuello, Kaze lo miro furiosa y a la ves perspicaz, tenía el cabello revuelto a causa del movimiento y el sudor recorría su rostro  
  
- Entonces no me dejas otra opción que matarte- dijo en un tono que hasta a Kenshin hizo dar un respingo, ya iba a intervenir pero Kouji se lo impidió diciendo de forma muy baja, para que solo ellos pudieran escuchar "no interfieran, esta es su pelea"  
  
- Si hicieras eso tú padre se sentiría muy defraudado- Kaze alejo un poco la espada del hombre, sorprendida de su palabras y a la ves procesándolas en su mente- que su pequeña hija se convirtiera en asesina, el increíble Samuray…  
  
- ¡¡¡CALLATE!!!- rugió Kaze, sus ojos con unas chispas de rabia incontrolable- no te atrevas a mencionar el nombre de mi padre, eso no te lo permito  
  
- Ahh, ya veo- dijo el hombre mirando al lugar donde estaban los demás- es por ellos  
  
- Claro que no ahou, es solo que tu boca no puede pronunciar el nombre de mi padre por que sería una ofensa que una basura como tú lo hiciera  
  
- Eres muy hermosa- dijo tocando la barbilla de la muchacha que la retiro bruscamente y presiono la espada un poco más al cuello del hombre- muy parecida a tú madre, la muy maldita logro impedirme llegar a tiempo para matarlos, y así impedir que tú y el Okashira llegaran hasta aquí, lastima era una mujer tan hermosa- dijo fingiendo pena, Kaze retiro un poco la hoja de la espada, su tono de vos demostraba miedo y Kawara sonrió al sentirlo  
  
- ¿A que te refieres?  
  
- A que esta muerta- dijo simplemente y se escucho el sonido metálico de la katana de Kaze al caer al suelo, ella estaba en un estado de shok- así es pobrecita Kaze, te has quedado sola, por que déjame ser el primero en informarte que tú padre también esta en el infierno- esta ves se oyó el sonido pesado del cuerpo de Kaze cuando callo de rodillas al suelo, Kawara sonrió satisfecho- ya no tenía edad, aunque déjame decirte que fue un gran oponente y que si yo hubiera luchado con el en sus tiempos de leyenda el me abría derrotado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tú hermano bueno el ya tiene tiempo muerto, ¿aun no sabes quien lo mato? Kirei fui yo, yo lo mate- los nudillos de Kaze estaban blancos de tanto que apretaba las manos y en el suelo tras la mata de su cabello comenzaron a caer lagrimas dejando un chaco pequeño- y tú madre ya lo sabes la mate simplemente por el hecho de haberte protegido, Kaze queda en tú conciencia la muerte de tú familia, toda ella murió solo para protegerte. Ahora tengo cosas que hacer, pero me las pagaras por la cicatriz, eso no lo he olvidado niña- y tan rápido como llego se esfumo.  
  
Kaze decidió darle rienda suelta a su llanto cuando Kawara se fue, el silencio del lugar era solo roto por sus sollozos cada ves mas fuertes, ninguno pudo dejar de sentir lastima por muchacha, era tan joven y había perdido a su familia así, su llanto rompió el corazón de todos, Sano, Yahico, Kenshin y Kaoru estaban en silencio como un símbolo de respeto a su dolor y Kouji estaba dándole la espalda a todos, al parecer demasiado conmocionado para decir nada.  
  
Kaoru se acerco lentamente a la joven que al sentirla cerca se tiro en sus brazos a llorar desconsoladamente, como una niña lo haría con su madre, Kaoru suspiro triste, ya se sentía mal por ella, ella lo comprendía también era huérfana; al abrazarla conoció un sentimiento extraño, sintió como si un amor llenara su alma, pero no era como el amor que sentía hacía Kenshin, era más bien parecido al amor que le tenía a Yahico y Sanosuke, un amor fraterna.  
  
Esa noche fue de luto para Kaze, se había quedado sola, sin nadie. 


	2. Buscando el Chizu

Un futuro incierto  
  
Por  
  
Kary  
  
Capitulo II  
  
Buscando el Chizu  
  
  
  
  
  
Esa noche Kaze lloro en el pecho y regazo de Kaoru, lloro y lloro, hasta que el sueño la venció, las últimas lágrimas ya se habían secado cuando Kaoru hablo en voz baja  
  
- Kenshin, ¿podrías llevarla a la habitación de huéspedes por favor?- le pregunto, Kenshin quien había estado sentado a unos metros de ellas con la katana en mano por si aparecían nuevos agresores se levanto y camino hacía ellas.  
  
- Si- dijo tomando a Kaze en brazos, lágrimas secas se podían ver en su joven rostro, tenía el cabello desarreglado y parecía estar sumamente cansada.  
  
- Yo te acompaño- le dijo Kaoru a Kenshin- Yahiko lleva a Kouji a una de las habitaciones vacias del dojo  
  
- No se preocupe Kaoru- dono, esta noche hare guardia  
  
- Como quieras- le dijo Kaoru siguiendo a Kenshin  
  
- "Esto se siente muy extraño"- pensó Kenshin viendo a la joven que tenía en brazos- "siento, siento… como un cariño hacia esta muchacha, pero si no la conozco"  
  
- Kenshin recuéstala- le dijo Kaoru, Kenshin acomodo a Kaze sobre el futón vació, Kaoru le acomodo las mantas – pobrecita, se como se siente, no es fácil estar sola- Kenshin asintió con la cabeza  
  
- Es mejor dejarla descansar, mañana será un día difícil para ella y para todos- dijo Kenshin, él y Kaoru salieron de la habitación y Kenshin acompaño a Kaoru hasta la suya, quedándose tras la puerta hasta haberse asegurado mediante la respiración de ella que estaba dormida, se había vuelto una costumbre agradable para él hacer eso todas las noches, el escuchar su respiración tranquila mientras dormía era un remedio para su alma.  
  
  
  
Kenshin, Kouji, Yahiko y Sano se turnaron para vigilar, Kouji fue el primero, Kenshin lo relevo, luego Sano y por último Yahiko, que al final termino profundamente dormido.  
  
-¡¡¡¡BAKA TE ODIO!!!!- El grito seguido por la ofensa provoco que varios pájaros abandonaran los árboles del dojo, Yahiko despertó de golpe y se pego en la cabeza al rodar su brazo que la sostenía, cuando se repuso llego hasta la sala del dojo, allí estaban Kenshin, Sano y Kaoru presenciando la colosal riña entre Kaze y Kouji que estaban de pie.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto a Kaoru confundido, ella le hizo una señal para que se callara y escuchara.  
  
- Kaze, tranquilízate- le dijo Kouji, tenía un semblante serio  
  
- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! Tú… tú sabias que Kawara había matado a mi hermano y también sabías que había matado a mi padre y fuiste incapaz de decírmelo, tú mejor que nadie sabes que odio ser débil, que odio llorar, ahora por tú culpa Kawara sigue con vida  
  
- ¿Qué tonterías dices?- pregunto Kouji alzando una ceja extrañado  
  
- ¡Solo digo la verdad, si tú me hubieras dicho que Kawara mato a mi padre y a mi hermano yo no me abría tocado el corazón para matarlo a él!  
  
- Ni tú padre ni tú hermano hubieran deseado que lo matarás, ni que te mancharás las manos de su sangre- dijo Kouji muy serio y melancólico  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Eso ya no importa, tanto tú como papá me ocultaron que él había matado a Ke…!!!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡KAZE!!!!- grito Kouji antes de que terminará la palabra, Kaze calló, entendiendo que había dicho algo incorrecto, Kouji luego de un momento de silencio continuo más calmado- Kaze entiende que si te hubiéramos dicho que él mato a tú hermano no lo hubieras soportado, sabes que esos momentos eran muy dolorosos como para…  
  
- ¡Kouji ya deja de tratarme como a una niña!- lo interrumpió Kaze- ¡Tengo la suficiente edad como para comprender las cosas, no tenias derecho a ocultarme la muerte de papá ni al asesino de mi hermano!  
  
- Sabes por que lo hice  
  
- ¡Eso no me interesa, solo empeoras las cosas, si yo hubiera sabido todo esto antes ten la seguridad de que Kawara ya estaría muerto y ya hubiéramos descubierto las intenciones de Tsuda!  
  
- Kaze, si no te tranquilizas no vamos a solucionar nada- dijo lo mas calmado que pudo Kouji  
  
- ¡No quiero entender, no me quiero calmar, entiende, estoy sola, mi familia esta muerta!  
  
- ¡¡¡Ya basta Kaze, deja la estupidez, si no solucionamos esto en el tiempo indicado todo el esfuerzo será en vano, tú familia murió para que acabáramos con esta pesadilla lo más rápido posible!!!  
  
- ¡Si crees que soy tan estúpida entonces déjame en paz! ¡No te necesito!  
  
- ¿A que te refieres?  
  
- ¡Haré las cosas por mi misma, yo sola me basto para matarlos a todos ellos!  
  
- ¡Deja de decir idioteces, recuerda la promesa que le hicimos a tus padres! Estaríamos juntos en esto- dijo serio Kouji  
  
- ¡Al diablo con esa promesa! Mamá y papá están muertos ya nada me importa más que vengarlos, no te necesito para nada  
  
- Kaze dices que eres madura pero te comportas como una chiquilla malcriada, no seas tan testaruda ¡si no estamos juntos no podremos solucionar nada!  
  
- ¡¡¡Te dije que no quiero, che, estoy harta de ti, no te soporto!  
  
- ¡¡¡Yo soy el que ya no te soporta, eres una estúpida orgullosa, entiende que las cosas no siempre salen como queremos!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡No me grites!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡Entonces deja de ser tan entupida y escucha claramente!!!  
  
- No tengo nada que escuchar, esta estúpida se va, y Kouji no quiero volverte a ver nunca ¡¡¡baka te odio!!!  
  
El ambiente se había vuelto muy tenso de repente, sus gritos retumbaban en todo el dojo, ninguno de los espectadores se atrevía a decir nada, esta pelea había llegado a límites muy altos. Kaze se aproximo hacia donde estaba su katana, la agarro con una mano y la acaricio con la otra "solo te necesito a ti" se le escucho murmurar, luego con una sonrisa increíblemente bien fingida se aproximo a una Kaoru muy sorprendida.  
  
- Gomen Kaoru, siento mucho todo esto, ten por seguro que no quería causar tantos destrozos, gracias por todo  
  
- N…no, no te preocupes Kaze demo… ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Kaoru preocupada por la joven  
  
- Primero a alejarme lo mas que pueda de él- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Kouji que la miraba de forma reprochante- y luego a romper la promesa que le hice a papá de nunca matar  
  
Todos abrieron sus ojos de forma sorprendida, la muchacha había demostrado desde que llego que tenía un carácter fuerte, pero también había demostrado su sensibilidad la noche anterior y ahora demostraba mucha frialdad.  
  
- Kaze- dono, onegai estoy seguro que usted nunca ha matado a nadie, un alma tan pura como la suya no puede caer en el círculo vicioso de dar muerte, eso no solucionara nada más que hacerla caer en la oscuridad- dijo Kenshin en un tono suplicante, era algo natural que salía de su alma, por alguna razón que no comprendía sentía necesidad de protegerla, de ayudarla y guiarla; ella le sonrío sinceramente y murmuro algo como "siempre igual", se arrodillo hasta la altura en la que estaban sentados Kenshin y Kaoru, uno al lado del otro, cerro los ojos y ante la sorpresa de los dos, Kenshin y Kaoru, Kaze los abrazo a la vez, sintieron un liquido traspasar la tela de sus ropas y comprendieron que Kaze estaba llorando.  
  
- Arigatou gozaimashita- les dijo Kaze en un tono casi inaudible- de verdad Arigatou gozaimashita por todo  
  
Antes de que Kenshin y Kaoru pudieran reaccionar Kaze ya estaba parada, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano algunas lagrimas rebeldes, agito su cabello hacia atrás, volvió a dar las gracias y salio por la puerta trasera del dojo, perdiéndose entre las ramas de los árboles que saltaba con gran agilidad.  
  
- Ya se fue- dijo Yahiko sorprendido de la agilidad de la joven  
  
- No podemos dejarla salo-dijo Kaoru reaccionando de repente  
  
- No se preocupen por Kaze, ella sabe defenderse bien sola, aunque me preocupa su estado, la baka es muy orgullosa- dijo Kouji indignado  
  
- No creo que sea conveniente dejarla sola, en ese estado sería capaz de matar- opino Sano  
  
- Pero yo no la vi tan afectada- dijo Yahiko rascándose la cabeza  
  
- Te equivocas Yahiko- kun, esa es la forma de ser de Kaze, a ella no le gusta que la vean débil, el hecho de que el enemigo la halla visto llorar fue un golpe bajo para su orgullo. Ella casi nunca llora, se desahoga gritando o peleando, por eso trate de ser paciente, por que se que esa es su forma de sentirse mejor, pero es muy obstinada  
  
- Kouji- sama creo que es necesario que nos cuente lo que en realidad pasa, Kaze- dono hablo de muchas cosas y de muchas personas, que no entiendo- pidió Kenshin, Kouji guardo silencio, debatiéndose en si contar todo o no, luego de un momento asintió con la cabeza  
  
- Muy bien, gomen por que de todas formas no les voy a poder contar todo, el mapa que estamos buscando como les habíamos dicho puede ser utilizado en el futuro como una herramienta de conquista, no solo en el Japón si no en el mundo, Tsuda tiene planes que aun no conocemos por completo pero que sin duda son malos, ya que el es una persona despreciable, él ha viajado desde el mismo lugar que Kaze y yo, según rumores que nos han llegado, tiene planeado matar a tres personas muy importantes en el Japón que por su puesto son las claves esenciales para su fracaso, yo se que puede parecer confuso, pero a medida que ocurran los acontecimientos entenderán mejor las cosas, por ahora es lo único que les puedo decir. Por favor no se preocupen, no les estoy pidiendo que nos ayuden en esta lucha, por que se que en cierta forma no les incumbe, solo les pido que me ayuden a conseguir el mapa lo mas pronto posible, con el mapa en nuestras manos tendremos un cincuenta por ciento de la pelea ganada- explico Kouji  
  
- Yo lo ayudaré, no puedo dejar que las personas corran peligro- dijo Kenshin serio, a Kaoru se le trabo la garganta, ella sabía que Kenshin nunca dejaría que algo malo le pasará a su país y a su gente mientras el pudiera ayudar a evitarlo, por lo tanto eso significaba noches de angustia y desvelo para ella.  
  
- Arigatou- dijo Kouji inclinando la cabeza  
  
- Entonces habrá acción ¡Que bien ya me estaba aburriendo!- celebró Sano  
  
- ¡Al fin podré demostrar que soy el mejor!- alego Yahiko presumido  
  
- El mejor haciendo tonterías- lo molesto Sano  
  
- ¡¿Qué dijiste cabeza de pollo?!  
  
- Que eres un tonto Yahiko- CHAN- lo molesto más Sano resaltando el chan  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Ahhhhh baka cabeza de pollo, no me llames chan!!!!- grito Yahiko subiéndose al cabello de Sano, Kenshin y Kouji sonreían viendo la pelea, Kaoru en cambio lucia preocupada, sin que lo notasen mucho salió de la sala y camino hasta el jardín, se sentó en el tronco del árbol, Kenshin que la vio salir, se acerco a ella.  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien Kaoru- dono?  
  
- Daijobu, Daijobu no te preocupes Kenshin- dijo Kaoru fingiendo una sonrisa, este se sentó a su lado y vio la preocupación clavada en sus ojos, sonrió para sus adentros  
  
- No te preocupes Kaoru- dono, no va a pasar nada malo, yo te protegeré no te pasará nada- dijo Kenshin solemnemente, Kaoru sonrío, por lo menos él le evitaba tener que hablar pero…  
  
- ¡mou Kenshin a mi no me importa lo que me pase!... ¡me preocupas tú!- Kaoru calló sonrojada, en realidad no quería decirlo, pero la exasperación que le causaba Kenshin le hizo pensar en voz alta  
  
- ¡oro!- Kenshin se sorprendió y luego sonrío dulcemente- No te preocupes sessha va a estar bien… por ti- dijo y su rostro se puso del mismo color de su cabello, el solo lo había pensado, cerro los ojos esperando la reprimenda de Kaoru por su atrevimiento, unos segundos pasaron pero nada ocurrió, Kenshin extrañado de no estar a unos cien metros estampado en la pared, abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Kaoru viéndolo con los ojos abiertos como platos, con un leve sonrojo e increíblemente sorprendida.  
  
- sou?- murmuro aun sorprendida, sonrojada y apenada  
  
- hai- dijo Kenshin sorprendido de si mismo y Kaoru sonrío feliz y roja hasta los pies  
  
- ¡¡¡Epa tortolitos, hay que buscar el dichoso mapa!!!- grito Sano que estaba sentado sobre Yahiko que pataleaba y gritaba, Kenshin y Kaoru se pararon de forma automática, luego rieron un poco por su acción y entraron al dojo.  
  
- "Solo espero que Kaze se encuentre bien" pensaron Kenshin y Kaoru a la vez.  
  
  
  
En un bosque en las afueras de Tokio se ve una figura que salta de rama en rama en los enormes árboles, salta con gran agilidad y rapidez.  
  
- Si sigo a este ritmo llegaré en dos días a Kyoto, tengo que llegar lo más rápido posible ¡Maldito Kawara te voy a matar aunque sea lo último que haga!- Kaze siguió saltando las ramas maldiciendo todo lo que se le cruzaba por delante.  
  
  
  
  
  
¡Kuso!- Sano maldijo cuando varias arañas le cayeron en el rostro.  
  
Tenían varias horas buscando el bendito mapa, estaban buscando dentro de la bodega, era un lugar bastante sucio, estaba lleno de polvo, telarañas, arañas, cajas y cosas viejas.  
  
- ¿Aun no han encontrado nada?- pregunto Kaoru a Yahiko y Sanosuke  
  
- No- respondió Sano quitándose una tela de araña del hombro- Kuso Jou- chan ¿desde cuando no limpias este lugar?  
  
- ja, creo que la última vez fue cuando obligue a Kenshin a dormir aquí- dijo Kaoru pensativa  
  
- Yo no me acuerdo de eso Kaoru ¿hace cuanto fue?- pregunto Yahiko  
  
- Bueno… eso fue antes de que te conociéramos… como hace dos años- río Kaoru con una gota en la cabeza, Yahiko y Sano la miraron con enormes gotas de sudor  
  
  
  
- Señor llegaron los informes que quería- informo un guardia temblando de pies a cabeza, unas manos enguantadas tomaron el informe y unos ojos dorados lo leyeron rápidamente  
  
- Esto es basura, ¿quién fue el encargado de hacer este informe?- pregunto Goro Fujita fríamente, mas bien conocido como Haime Saito, capitán de la tercera tropa del Shinsengumi. El lobo Mibu.  
  
- N… no… sé señor, el informe llegó desde Kyoto- dijo el muchacho temblando, la mirada de lobo furioso que tenía Saito no era para menos.  
  
- Puedes retirarte- dijo tirando los informes a una papelera cercana.  
  
- Si señor- el muchacho se retiro dándole las gracias a Kami de seguir vivo.  
  
- Los de Kyoto son todos unos ineptos- dijo una voz proveniente de un rincón. Su dueño Cho.  
  
- Eso es verdad, encárgate de investigar sobre estos dos, aquí solo me informan sus nombres, sus edades y otras estupideces sin importancia, investiga de donde vienen, quienes son sus padres, su fecha de nacimiento, todo- ordeno el lobo a Cho.  
  
- Yaré, Yaré…- respondió Cho saliendo por la puerta.  
  
Saito prendió un cigarro de mala forma y preocupado murmuro "No puede ser que esos dos hayan salido de la nada"  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Ayaushi!!!!- grito Kaoru cuando varias cajas cayeron sobre la cabeza de Kenshin  
  
- ¡¡¡Oro!!!- dijo este sobresaliendo con ojos de espiral de las enormes cajas en su cabeza.  
  
- ¡A Dame! Kenshin ¿Daijoubu ka?!- le pregunto ayudándolo a levantar  
  
- Daijobu, daijobu Kaoru- dono- le respondió Kenshin aun con los ojos desorbitados y sonriendo como tonto  
  
- ¿sou? Kenshin no te veo bien- le dijo Kaoru  
  
- Daijobu, daijobu Kaoru- dono- le respondió Kenshin otra vez, desubicado en el mundo  
  
- ¡Kenshin no baka reacciona!- le grito Kaoru exasperada  
  
- ¡orooooooo!- murmuro Kenshin aun atontado  
  
- Oh Kenshin baka- suspiro Kaoru mientras el Rurouni seguía en otro mundo.  
  
  
  
- Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tenia que llover?- Kaze estaba furiosa, llevaba una hakama azul y un gi negro que hacía combinación con una capa negra larga. Aunque ya estaba completamente mojada trataba de resguardarse bajo un enorme árbol, acaricio su katana- "Perdonen mamá y papá, hermano… pero lo que voy ha hacer, es por ustedes. Aun no puedo creer que estén muertos, y ahora… ¿Qué voy ha hacer cuando regrese a casa? Prefiero morir luego de vengarlos, a estar sola"- pensó tristemente- Espero que hayan encontrado el mapa – guardo silencio un momento- ¡¡¡¡Kouji baka!!!!!- grito a todo pulmón y comenzó a correr por el camino fangoso a pesar de la lluvia.  
  
  
  
  
  
- Kuso, ¡no esta!- grito Sano exasperado- ¿Kouji estas seguro que el mapa se encuentra aquí?- Habían buscado el mapa por todo el dojo, pero nada de nada, lo único que habían encontrado era, polvo, arañas, muñecas viejas, libros, polvo, arañas, polvo, cajas y pinturas viejas, pero nada de mapas.  
  
- Aa, estoy seguro solo que… -dijo Kouji apenado  
  
- ¿nani?  
  
- Kaze es la única que sabe donde esta- dijo con una gota en la cabeza  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿NANI????!!!!!!  
  
- Es que como se la pasaba quejándose y peleando conmigo no le dio tiempo de decirme donde estaba – se disculpo Kouji  
  
- Bueno es tarde, el día paso muy rápido, será mejor esperar hasta mañana, además parece que va a llover- dijo Kaoru observando el cielo, llegaba la noche y nubes negras aparecían.  
  
- Bueno creo que iré a ver a la mujer kitsune- dijo Sanozuke, todos lo vieron de manera suspicaz y él acalorado agrego rápidamente agitando su mano- tiene que revisarme la mano  
  
- si, si Sagara lo que tú digas- dijo Kaoru en tono que indicaba que solo le seguía la corriente- Kenshin ayúdame a guardar las últimas cajas onegai.  
  
- Hai Kaoru- dono- dijo siguiéndola por el pasillo  
  
- Pero si es verdad- dijo Sanozuke, Kouji sonrió y Yahiko se encogió de brazos, sano maldijo malhumorado.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Hola esta es la primera nota que hago, me esta gustando como me esta quedando la historia, desde ya les digo que es rara.  
  
Tal ves las cosas parezcan confusas pero eso le da esa… chispa ^^  
  
No hace falta decir que a mi no me pertenece Rurouni Kenshin ni ninguno de los personajes (excepto tal ves Kenshin ¡lo amo!, no me hagan caso *_*)  
  
Y ahora aaaaaaahhhhhhhh contestar REVIEWS!!!!!!  
  
kaoru_sanz: Primero ¡¡¡Gracias por contestar!!!, bueno lo primero no te lo puedo contestar por que si no se acaba la historia *_*, lo del mapa… con el tiempo se ira solucionando y creo que eso es todo, viéndolo bien no te conteste nada ¬¬ pero es que todo se va a saber a medida que pase la historia!!!!!  
  
Shiomei: Gracias!!!!! Que bueno que te gusta la historia, me esfuerzo mucho al hacerla y recibir criticas constructivas y ánimos me anima mucho, espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo  
  
  
  
Diccionario de palabras japonesas:  
  
Aa: si, forma informal  
  
ahou : idiota, estupido, pero en una manera agresiva  
  
arigatou, Arigatou gozaimashita :gracias, muchas gracias.  
  
Ayaushi: Cuidado  
  
baka: idiota, estúpido.  
  
busu : fea  
  
Chizu: mapa  
  
daijoubu :Está bien, estoy bien, todo bien, no hay problema, etc, etc, etc.  
  
demo : pero  
  
Gomen: perdón  
  
gozaru: No significa nada en castellano, pero demuestra mucho respeto. Kenshin solo lo usa.  
  
hai : si  
  
hakama : especie de pantalón que ellos usan  
  
hontou : verdad  
  
Iie : no  
  
Jou-chan : Pequeña Señorita, es el modo en que Sano llama a Kaoru  
  
Kami: Dios  
  
Kitsune : Zorro  
  
kuso: Demonios, diablos.  
  
mou: excalmación de exasperación  
  
nani : qué  
  
ne : ¿no?  
  
onegai : por favor  
  
oro: Se traduce como "Ah, ohh" solo Kenshin lo usa cuando esta sorprendido, asustado o cuando Kaoru lo golpea.  
  
rurouni : vagabundo  
  
sessha :iteralmente significa "indigno" es la forma de Kenshin para llamarse a sí mismo  
  
shoji : Puertas japonesas, hechas de papel que normalmente tienen dibujo o no..  
  
sou : en serio?  
  
Yaré, Yaré: Oh… bueno 


	3. Perdon

Un futuro incierto  
  
Por  
  
Kary  
  
Capitulo III  
  
Perdón  
  
  
  
La mañana asomaba por el jardín del dojo Kamiya, el cielo estaba despejado, la tormenta de la noche había pasado, solo quedaban algunas gotas en las hojas de las plantas y algunos charcos de barro.  
  
  
  
- Ohaiyo- saludó el doctor Guenzai llegando con Ayame y Suzume  
  
- ¡Ohayou! – Saludaron alegremente las niñas  
  
- Buenos días Guenzai, niñas- los saludo Kaoru saliendo con varias cajas y vestida con un kimono rosado  
  
- Oh! ¿Qué haces con eso Kaoru- chan?- pregunto el doctor viendo las cajas que Kaoru cargaba  
  
- Estamos buscando un chizu- le respondió Kaoru  
  
- ¡¡¡Ken- nii!!!- gritaron las niñas corriendo hasta Kenshin que llegaba lleno de cajas  
  
- Kaoru- dono ¿dónde…? ¡oro!- varias cajas salieron volando cuando Kenshin cayo al suelo presa del abrazo de las dos niñas que reían al ver su rostro  
  
- Kenshin no baka- le dijo Kaoru- Oye Genzai no sabrás de la existencia de un mapa  
  
- ¿Un mapa? No, no conozco ningún mapa relacionado con tú familia-  
  
Kaoru suspiro resignada  
  
- Hemos buscado por todas partes sin resultados. Estoy comenzando a creer que no hay tal mapa o que por lo menos no esta aquí  
  
- Oye busu tengo hambre  
  
- Aguántatela Yahiko, yo prepare el desayuno así que come que es lo único que hay- le dijo Kaoru mostrándole los colmillos a su dulce estudiante y dejando las cajas sobre el tami  
  
- ¡¡¡Tengo hambre y soy muy joven para morir intoxicado por tu comida para cucarachas!!!- grito Yahiko para molestar a Kaoru  
  
- ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE DIJISTE???!!!  
  
- Que tú comida es asquerosa, hasta Ayame y Suzume podrían hacerlo mejor que tú- le dijo Yahiko riendo como maniático y haciendo llegar al límite la ya corta paciencia de Kaoru  
  
- ¡¡¡¡YAHIKO BAKA!!!!!- Kaoru corrió para darle un buen golpe a su estudiante pero tropezó con una de las cajas que se le habían caído a Kenshin, cayendo al suelo del jardín empantanado, por lo tanto manchándose su kimono de barro  
  
- ¡A dame! , era mi kimono nuevo- dijo desilusionada Kaoru- ¡¡¡¡CALLATE YAHIKO!!!!- Le grito Kaoru al niño que reía a carcajada abierta  
  
- Kaoru- dono ¿Daijoubu ka?- le pregunto Kenshin tendiéndole una mano amigablemente, Kaoru la tomo tímidamente y se paro murmurando un "si, gracias"- creo que es bueno que se de un baño, con gusto se lo prepararé- le ofreció Kenshin amablemente  
  
- Arigatou Kenshin- lanzándole una última mirada de "te voy a matar" a Yahiko, Kaoru se retiro seguida por el Rurouni  
  
  
  
- No queda tiempo- dijo una voz, tras una cortina de niebla, se oye el trote rápido de dos personas  
  
- Eso lo sé, es crucial terminar este asunto, no podemos dejar que ellos interfieran más de lo que ya lo han hecho- dijo la segunda voz, ambas voces masculinas  
  
- Así es- dijo la primera doblando en una esquina.  
  
  
  
  
  
- ¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!- Sanozuke reía escandalosamente, había llegado hace un rato al dojo y Yahiko no paraba de contarle el "pequeño" percance que había tenido Kaoru- jaja, pobre Jou- chan y ¿dónde esta?  
  
- La señorita Kaoru estaba dándose un baño- explico Kouji riendo disimuladamente  
  
- Por cierto creo que se ha tardado mucho- dijo Kenshin más para si que para los demás- voy a ver si se encuentra bien- dejando solos a los demás se encamino a la habitación de Kaoru.  
  
A pesar de ser mediodía había mucho silencio, Kenshin comenzó a correr cuando escucho el sonido metálico de una espada al ser desenvainada muy cerca de la habitación de Kaoru, con el solo pensamiento de que ella estuviese bien, abrió de golpe el shoji de la habitación y…  
  
- ¡¿oro?!- dijo Kenshin sonrojado, Kaoru estaba semi desnuda, poniéndose un kimono blanco, esta, al percatarse de la presencia del rurouni pego un grito que se podría haberse oído en todo Tokio, seguido por insultos y antes de que él pudiera dar una explicación un enorme jarrón de cerámica le pego en todo el rostro haciéndolo retroceder por la fuerza hasta pegarse con unos estantes y hacer que se cayeran todos los objetos, sobretodo una pequeña alcancía en forma de gatito que cayo sobre la cabeza de Kenshin partiéndose en pedacitos.  
  
Sano, Kouji y Yahiko veían con una gota en la cabeza la escena, habían llegado tras el grito de Kaoru. Esta por su parte ya se había acomodado el kimono, estaba roja por la ira y por la pena, y respiraba agitada.  
  
- Kenshin esta en problemas…- murmuro sonriente y preocupado Yahiko, Sano y Kouji asintieron con la cabeza.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KENSHIN NO BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito acercándose al pelirrojo que tenía los ojos vueltos en espiral- ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…???!!!!!- Kaoru paro al fijarse que en el regazo de Kenshin había un pequeño papel blanco, viejo y desgastado, este de seguro había caído de los estantes, lo tomo, lo desdoblo y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.  
  
- bakana…- murmuro Kaoru  
  
- ¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto Kenshin medio recuperado y tratando de abrir tema para que ella no se acordara de darle otra paliza  
  
- Oh Kenshin! Es el chizu- dijo emocionada Kaoru olvidando por completo que quería asesinar al vagabundo  
  
- ¿oro?- pregunto sorprendido Kenshin, todos se colocaron detrás de Kaoru para ver el mapa, era un viejo papel, un poco amarillo, en el centro había un enorme círculo y dentro de este una estrella de seis puntas, en cada punta estaban escritas las letras de los puntos cardinales y en el centro de la estrella estaba escrito en verde "Kyoto".  
  
- ¿Es ese? es muy raro- dijo Yahiko  
  
- ¡¡¡Si es ese!!!- grito alegre Kouji tomando el papel de las manos de la kendoka- ¡¡¡Al fin lo encontramos!!!  
  
- Y eso quiere decir que…- comenzó a decir Sano  
  
- que partimos a Kyoto- dijo Kouji sosteniendo fuertemente el mapa en sus manos- lo mejor será partir mañana, ¿están seguros que quieren venir?- pregunto y todos asintieron  
  
- ¿Y dónde lo vamos a guardar? hay que tener cuidado- pregunto Yahiko refiriéndose al mapa  
  
- Bueno yo puedo…- dijo Kenshin tomando el mapa de las manos de Kouji, pero Kaoru se lo quito  
  
- No, no, no, Kenshin baka, tú eres demasiado descuidado, mejor lo guardo yo- dijo Kaoru agitando el viejo papel  
  
- ¿Y dónde lo vas a guardar para que nadie lo tome Jou- chan?- le pregunto Sano insinuando "a ti se te pierde más fácil"  
  
- Aquí- dijo ella, y para sorpresa de todos abrió un poco la parte superior de su kimono y lo guardo allí dentro- Quien quiera agarrarlo tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver para conseguirlo allí  
  
- Buena idea- dijo Yahiko aun sorprendido de la idea de su maestra  
  
- Voy a escribirle una carta a Misao para decirle que partimos a Kyoto- dijo Kaoru saliendo por la puerta, Yahiko y Sano la siguieron, cuando Kouji iba a salir escucho murmurar algo en Kenshin y sonrío. Kenshin dijo "También tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver si quieren buscar allí"  
  
  
  
- La encontraste- pregunto una voz  
  
- No, aun no- respondió otra  
  
- Tienes hasta la madrugada ¿entendido?  
  
- Si  
  
  
  
- No hay nadie- murmuro Kenshin. Había salido a vigilar los alrededores del dojo. El podía tener cara de tonto, pero no lo era, y estaba seguro de haber escuchado una espada siendo desenvainada, pero al parecer con el escándalo del accidente la persona había huido.  
  
Comenzó a caminar de regreso a la sala del dojo, tenían que tener cuidado, ahora que habían encontrado el chizu el peligro crecía. Se encontraba intranquilo y el hecho de que Kaoru tuviera el papel lo intranquilizaba más, de seguro el enemigo ya sabía que lo habían encontrado, apresuro el paso, tenía que proteger a Kaoru.  
  
Con este pensamiento entro a la sala, Sano y Yahiko dormían ruidosamente y Kouji revisaba lo que parecían ser unos planos, pero no se veían luces de Kaoru en el lugar.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Kaoru- dono?- preguntó sin ni siquiera interesarse en lo que Kouji hacía, el saber donde estaba la mujer era más importante  
  
- Salió hace ya rato, dijo que iba a mandar una carta y luego a visitar a Megumi- san- respondió Kouji dejando de ver los papeles y viendo al rurouni  
  
- Bueno voy a buscarla, no es seguro que este sola tan tarde- dijo Kenshin saliendo y dejando a un Kouji sumido en papeles junto a dos dormilones.  
  
  
  
  
  
- Creo que se me hizo tarde- dijo Kaoru, había pasado toda la tarde en el consultorio de Megumi y la noche la había alcanzado, se divisaban las estrellas en el azul cielo de noche- de seguro que tienen hambre, hoy me toca a mi cocinar- dijo sonriendo calidamente al recordar a su pequeña "familia", se paro en seco alejando la calida sonrisa por una expresión seria y colocando instintivamente una mano sobre su pecho, donde estaba el chizu, había escuchado el crujir de una rama seca, agudizo el oído y se preparo para defenderse, un segundo crujido y…  
  
- miau…- Kaoru suspiro aliviada, era solo un gato, sonriendo pensó que se le estaba pegando la paranoia de Kenshin, de todos modos ya era muy tarde, mejor llegar a casa lo mas rápido posible, dio unos pasos más y sintió un olor que la hizo tambalear.  
  
- "Quinina" – pensó tapándose la boca con las manos, el olor le estaba provocando nauseas y sus sentidos estaban confusos. Mareada cayó de rodillas al suelo, con un dolor palpitante en la cabeza y con la visión nublada, había caído como una tonta en la trampa. Sintió una respiración detrás de su cuello seguida por la sensación del frío metal tocando su piel.  
  
"Si solo pudiera pararme"- pensó desesperadamente, pero era imposible, el sedante lo habían usado de una forma muy fuerte y ya había penetrado en su cuerpo, había respirado mucho y sus brazos u piernas estaban dormidos.  
  
Una mano sujeto fuertemente su brazo dormido y sintió el pinchazo de una aguja seguido por el caliente y ardiente líquido que penetraba en su cuerpo.  
  
- Kenshin- imploro calladamente, a penas podía mantenerse despierta, pero le dio un codazo al hombre en el estomago, dejando caer la inyectadora.  
  
De su cuello broto un hilillo de sangre provocado cuando la hoja de la espada del hombre la toco.  
  
- ¡¡¡KENSHIN!!!- grito Kaoru lo más fuerte que pudo cuando sintió la mano del hombre tocar su pecho. Kaoru pudo ver una luz brillante y azul reflejarse en el cielo, seguido del ruido seco causado por el hombre cuando cayó al suelo inconsciente.  
  
- Kenshin… murmuro cayendo al suelo, tratando de no perder la conciencia.  
  
- Kaoru, Kaoru ¡¿Daijoubu ka?!- Kaoru abrió más lo ojos un poco sorprendida, acaso la voz de Kenshin se escuchaba más… ¿femenina?, la luz de la luna le dejo ver un rostro angustiado, un joven rostro, conocido.  
  
- Kaze… creí que era Kenshin- dijo Kaoru aun sorprendida.  
  
- ¡¡¡Kaoru- dono!!!- se escucho la voz del rurouni que iba corriendo, angustiado, cuando llego abrazo a una Kaoru semi- conciente, pidiéndole y suplicándole perdón por no haber estado allí para ayudarla, Kaoru sintió correr un líquido caliente por su cuello, un líquido que se mezclaba con la sangre que brotaba constantemente de su herida, trato de levantar el rostro de Kenshin, pero este se resistió, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se apretó a su abrazo y le murmuro "estoy bien, tranquilo" Kenshin levanto el rostro para verla, sus ojos violetas brillantes por las lágrimas, ella le sonrió y acaricio su cicatriz para luego desmayarse  
  
- ¡Kaoru!- Kenshin dijo asombrado y asustado a la vez, al notar la sangre en el cuello de la mujer  
  
- Tranquilo, solo esta desmayada, no creo que esa herida sea grave pero es mejor llevarla con Megumi- san- le dijo Kaze colocando una mano en el hombro del rurouni, que no tubo tiempo de sorprenderse con su presencia ni con el echo de que nombrara a Megumi sin conocerla, ya que tomo a Kaoru en brazos y comenzó a correr al consultorio de la doctora seguido por Kaze que aunque se veía angustiada tenía en el rostro una extraña sonrisa.  
  
- Oyasumi nasai y cuídese mucho- Megumi se despidió con la mano de su último paciente, había sido un día largo, Kaoru aunque había ido a ayudarla siempre terminaba siendo mayor estorbo que ayuda, aun recordaba al pobre hombre con quemadas múltiples causadas cuando Kaoru le dio un té hirviendo, suspiro con resignación, Kaoru nunca cambiaría. Camino hacía la puerta cuando escucho la voz de Kenshin el cual iba corriendo con Kaoru en brazos, está sin sentido, seguido por una muchacha que no conocía.  
  
- Megumi- dono ayúdame- pidió Kenshin cuando estaba enfrente de esta  
  
- ¿Doushita?- pregunto Megumi, luego vio a Kaoru- ¡Oh Dios, Kenshin entren!  
  
- Hai- dijo Kenshin seguido por Kaze, coloco a Kaoru sobre una camilla, Megumi salió a su encuentro acomodándose unos guantes quirúrgicos, como toda una profesional entro a la sala de emergencias no sin antes ordenarle a Kenshin que se calmase.  
  
- Gracias Kaze- dono, gracias por ayudar a Kaoru-dono- dijo Kenshin, ella sonrió, llevaban esperando media hora y Megumi aun no salía.  
  
- No te preocupes- dijo ella  
  
- ¿Por qué regreso?- le pregunto Kenshin  
  
- Recordé que el baka de Kouji no sabía donde estaba el mapa, así que a mitad de camino regrese, por suerte encontré a Kaoru, estaba como drogada, creo que era quinina, o al menos eso me pareció el olor que había y encontré esto- dijo Kaze y de su capa saco una inyectadora de metal, grande y con una aguja enorme- creo que se lo inyectaron a Kaoru  
  
- Kaoru-dono…- suspiro Kenshin bastante preocupado  
  
- No te preocupes Kenshin, Megumi- san es una gran doctora, ella la va a ayudar- dijo Kaze tratando de animar al rurouni que la vio asombrado  
  
- ¿Cómo sabe que Megumi- dono es buena doctora?-  
  
- Bueno… Megumi- san ¿Daijoubu Kaoru?- pregunto Kaze cuando vio salir a la agotada doctora, Kenshin olvido por completo la pregunta que acababa de hacer para centrar su atención en la respuesta de Megumi que miro a Kaze confundida, ella no la conocía pero la muchacha sabía su nombre, eso era muy extraño, aunque Kaoru le había comentado acerca de dos jóvenes extraños, de seguro ella era uno de los dos.  
  
- Está bien, ahora esta dormida, la herida en su cuello no es de gravedad, lo que me preocupa es que no despierta, al parecer inhalo algo que la ha dejado así- dijo la doctora preocupada  
  
- Cuando la encontré había un fuerte olor a quinina y encontré esto cerca, creo que se lo inyectaron- explico Kaze mostrándole la inyectadora, la doctora tomo la tomo y la examino un momento  
  
- Opio- dijo seriamente, Kenshin y Kaze abrieron los ojos de una forma tan igual que Megumi se sorprendió, Kenshin murmuro un débil "¿oro?"  
  
- ¿Esta segura?- le pregunto Kaze  
  
- Por supuesto- contesto Megumi ofendida de que dudaran de su palabra, luego cambio a un tono más amable- si es verdad que se lo inyectaron, tenemos suerte que solo haya sido la mitad, de otra forma Kaoru estaría muerta- Kenshin dio un respingo al escuchar esto y su garganta se trabo notablemente, Kaze comprendió, si algo le hubiera pasado a Kaoru sería su culpa por no estar para protegerla, de seguro ese era el pensamiento del rurouni  
  
- No te preocupes Kenshin, no se la inyectaron por completo, eso significa que va a estar bien, solo tiene que descansar y tenemos que cuidar que no le vuelvan a inyectar nada ni que ella lo tome, por que puede ser adictivo- explico expertamente Kaze, Megumi la miro un poco sorprendida y con la mirada le pregunto "¿Cómo lo sabes?" Kaze entendió la mirada y sonriendo respondió- Ah, eso me lo enseñaron cuando era pequeña  
  
- Ya veo, si, eso es verdad, hay que cuidar mucho a Kaoru, me comento que pensaban partir mañana a Kyoto, pero eso va a ser imposible para ella, tiene que descansar, por cierto encontré esto dentro de su kimono- dijo Megumi sacando de un bolsillo un pequeño papel y entregándoselo a Kenshin  
  
- Es el mapa- dijo el agarrándolo  
  
- ¡encontraron el mapa!- celebro Kaze viéndolo- debe ser por eso que atacaron a Kaoru, al parecer Kouji no es tan baka, bueno eso nos hace menor el trabajo  
  
- Así es- afirmo Kenshin  
  
- Bueno Kenshin… si ya encontraron el mapa creo que no hago falta- dijo Kaze acomodando su katana  
  
- Pero Kaze- dono ¿Por qué no se queda? Debería hacer las pases con Kouji- sama  
  
- ¿Kouji? Kouji es lo de menos, ya no estoy tan enfadada con el, pero no puedo perdonar al asesino de mi familia, prometí matarlo y eso lo voy cumplir- Megumi abrió los ojos sorprendida, se había mantenido al margen de la conversación entre Kenshin y la joven, recordó que Kenshin se había convertido en hitokiri cuando tenía unos 15 años, ella no parecía ser mayor de esa edad y había algo extremadamente familiar en esa muchacha llamada Kaze, incluso sentía como un cariño especial.  
  
- Kenshin- dijo Megumi- si lo que Kaoru inhalo fue quinina lo mas probable es que no despierte hasta mañana, yo me quedaré por si ocurre algo, es mejor que regreses al dojo a descansar y ha avisarle a los demás que todo esta bien  
  
- No, yo me quedaré a cuidar a Kaoru- dono anegai Kaze- dono ¿podrías avisar en el dojo que estamos bien?- pidió Kenshin y Kaze comprendió que sin palabras el ex hitokiri y la mujer kitsune se las habían arreglado para hacerla ir al dojo, es decir, para hacerla quedar, con un suspiro de resignación les dijo que si a dos sonrientes cómplices y con un débil "Nos vemos" salió de la clínica rumbo al dojo Kamiya.  
  
- Gracias Megumi- dono- le dijo Kenshin  
  
- No te preocupes Kenshin, entendí que era mejor que se quedara, pero podrías explicarme que es lo que pasa- pidió la doctora y así Kenshin le explico todo.  
  
  
  
- ¡Kuso! Siempre consiguen lo que quieren- Kaze maldijo malhumorada tocando la puerta del dojo Kamiya, se oyó mucho ruido antes de que Sano abriera la puerta con Yahiko en la cabeza, ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos de la presencia de la joven  
  
- Hola- saludo ella tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible  
  
- Kaze…- murmuro Yahiko- ¡regresaste!  
  
- No, no regrese- dijo ella sonriendo- solo vine a comunicarles que Kaoru fue atacada- Yahiko y Sano abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y preocupados, Kaze agrego rápidamente- pero ella ya esta bien, Kenshin y yo la llevamos donde Megumi, Kenshin se va a quedar con ella esta noche.  
  
- ¿Daijoubu ka Jou-chan?- le pregunto Sano  
  
- Aa, ella esta bien- le respondió Kaze y los dos suspiraron aliviados, ella sonrió- bueno me voy, tengo cosas que hacer  
  
- Demo…- Sano trato de hablar cuando la muchacha se dio vuelta, Kaze dio un paso y se escucho una voz que le hizo rodar una gota de sudor  
  
- Regresaste Kaze  
  
- "Justo la persona que me moría por ver" -pensó sarcásticamente, se dio vuelta para ver a la cara a Kouji que la miraba de forma extraña- No, solo había venido para decirles donde estaba el mapa, pero veo que no eres tan baka y lo encontraste  
  
- En realidad Kenshin y Kaoru lo encontraron- dijo sonriendo Kouji al recordar la "forma" en la que consiguieron el chizu  
  
- Debí imaginármelo, nunca podrías haberlo hecho tú solo, sabes no das para eso- dijo tratando de ser irónica cuando en realidad quería salir corriendo de allí  
  
- Kaze, no comiences con tus ironías, no es el momento, el tiempo se acaba- dijo Kouji serio  
  
- Eso lo sé, por eso me voy- dijo Kaze dándose vuelta, un paso y sintió una mano agarrar su muñeca  
  
- Tenemos que hablar- le dijo serio Kouji  
  
- No quiero- dijo tercamente Kaze  
  
- Tenemos que hablar es importante- dijo Kouji con una seriedad que resultaba familiar  
  
- Yare, Yare… esta bien- dijo Kaze asombrando a Sano y Yahiko que se miraron, sin más palabras Kouji y Kaze se encaminaron hacía el jardín dejándolos solos  
  
- Creí que le gritaría y luego se iría- dijo Yahiko pensando en la actitud de Kaze  
  
- Yo también. Esa muchacha tiene un carácter muy raro- dijo Sano viendo las estrellas  
  
  
  
  
  
- Gomen kudasai, Kaoru- dono- murmuro Kenshin acariciando el cabello de seda negro de Kaoru, ella dormía sin dar signos de querer despertar y él había pasado los últimos cuarenta minutos pidiéndole perdón, luego de la batalla contra Enishi había descubierto un sentimiento muy especial hacía ella, había descubierto que no solo quería protegerla si no estar con ella siempre, algo que el recordaba como amor.  
  
Esta ves no le sucedería nada o él dejaba de ser Kenshin Himura, no soportaría otra vez la idea de saberla muerta, de perderla, un escalofrío subió por su espina dorsal cuando recordó que si no fuera por que Kaze apareció lo mas probable es que Kaoru, SU Kaoru estuviera muerta, anoto mentalmente que tenía que darle las gracias a la muchacha, sin recordar que ya lo había hecho.  
  
- Gomen kudasai- murmuro por quincuagésima vez dejando atrás los tristes recuerdos y centrándose en el rostro de Kaoru que dormía tranquilamente producto del fuerte sedante.  
  
  
  
  
  
- Tenemos problemas Kaze-  
  
- Eso ya lo se Kouji, no necesito que me lo recuerdes, yo fui quien la encontró, si hubiera tardado un poco más ella ya estaría muerta, le inyectaron opio- explico Kaze  
  
- ¿Opio?  
  
- Así es, Megumi me lo confirmo, ya me lo imaginaba son las clases de cosas que Tsuda haría-  
  
- Crees que es mejor irnos sin que lo sepan- le pregunto Kouji  
  
- No creo, primero ellos ya saben que el punto es Kyoto, irán allá de todas maneras y segundo no nos lo perdonarían- Kouji asintió con la cabeza- si eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme me voy- dijo la muchacha preparándose para partir, cuando la voz de Kouji se lo impidió  
  
- Gomen nasai, discúlpame por haberte ocultado lo de tú familia- dijo Kouji bajando la cabeza  
  
- No importa, solo… Gomen kudasai por haberte hablado de esa forma, no debí hacerlo, sé que tú solo querías ayudarme- Kaze se disculpo, eso si que causo conmoción en Kouji, acaso Kaze ¿se estaba disculpando? Eso solo lo hacía cuando de verdad se sentía culpable.  
  
- Eso es lo de menos, estoy acostumbrado- dijo sonriendo, la tentación de molestarla era demasiada  
  
- ¿A que te refieres?- le pregunto Kaze de mala cara  
  
- No, a nada  
  
- Mas te vale- le dijo mirando al cielo  
  
- ¿Me perdonas por ocultarte la verdad?- le pregunto Kouji viendo al cielo de la misma forma que ella lo hacía  
  
- Hai- contesto simplemente, y un silencio cubrió el lugar unos minutos  
  
- ¿Me perdonas por ser tan obstinada?- le pregunto Kaze viéndolo y sus ojos se encontraron  
  
- Hai- dijo Kouji sonriendo  
  
- Arigatou- dijo Kaze y luego de un momento de silencio lo abrazo, el correspondió a su abrazo, esa era suficiente confirmación de que todo entre ellos había regresado a la normalidad.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Fin del tercer capitulo ^^ disculpen la tardanza pero es que no había tenido tiempo de subirlo hasta hoy  
  
Hay algo que quiero aclarar, se me había olvidado hacerlo y por eso lo hice en la historia, esta se sitúa luego de la zaga de Enishi "La Venganza", aquí ni Megumi ni Sanozuke dejaron Tokio.  
  
En realidad no tenía pensado hacer un capitulo tan largo, 10 páginas *_*  
  
Tampoco tenía pensado reconciliar tan rápido a Kouji y Kaze pero pensándolo bien pasaron tres días peleados, solo salio, y me gusto como quedo.  
  
El titulo "Perdón" fue puesto por que el capitulo se basa en pedir perdón y perdonar.  
  
La quinina es un sedante muy fuerte y es característico por un olor fuerte y mareante, este químico fue descubierto hace tiempo, creo que incluso fue en esa era o un poco antes, por eso lo utilice para el ataque de Kaoru.  
  
Gracias por sus revienws, para mi son muy importantes sus opiniones y consejos así que no dejen de hacerlo ^^  
  
Kaily el Angel Diabolico: Gracias por tu mensaje, que bueno que te gusta, ya creo que es demacrado evidente todo, pero quien sabe tal ves salgo con sorpresas al final ^^  
  
Arcanine: Gracias. Bueno te respondo ni Kaze ni Kouji son personajes del ova, son personajes que mi loca desquiciada y imaginativa mente invento ^^  
  
Shiomei: Gracias de verdad valoro que tomes de tú tiempo para escribirme y no me molesta que me dejen criticas constructivas, al contrario me complacen y me ayudan a mejorar. En lo de la ortografia es que tengo el corrector ortografico medio dañado *_* y he tenido que hacerlo sola, haci que si ves algo dime, yo voy a tratar de hacerlo mejor  
  
¿Traducir al inglés la historia? *_* ojala pueda hacerlo aunque por ahora con el poco tiempo que tengo entre mis historias y la escuela no creo.  
  
Gracias por tú apoyo de verdad lo aprecio ^__________^  
  
  
  
Diccionario de palabras japonesas:  
  
Aa: si, forma informal  
  
A dame: Oh! no  
  
ahou : idiota, estúpido, pero en una manera agresiva  
  
arigatou, Arigatou gozaimashita :gracias, muchas gracias.  
  
Ayaushi: Cuidado  
  
baka: idiota, estúpido.  
  
Bakana: no puede ser.  
  
busu : fea  
  
Che: mierda  
  
Chizu: mapa  
  
daijoubu :Está bien, estoy bien, todo bien, no hay problema, etc, etc, etc o puede ser como pregunta ¿estas bien? ¿te encuentras bien?  
  
Doushita: ¿Qué paso?  
  
demo : pero  
  
Gomen: perdón, discúlpame  
  
Gomen kudasai: perdóname  
  
gozaru: No significa nada en castellano, pero demuestra mucho respeto. Kenshin solo lo usa.  
  
hai : si  
  
hakama :especie de pantalón que ellos usan  
  
hitokiri: asesino  
  
hontou : verdad  
  
Iie : no  
  
Jou-chan : Pequeña Señorita, es el modo en que Sano llama a Kaoru  
  
Kami: Dios  
  
Kendoka: maestra de espadas  
  
Ken- nii: forma en que Ayame y Suzume llaman a Kenshin significa "harmano Kenshin"  
  
Kitsune : Zorro  
  
kuso: Demonios, diablos.  
  
mou: excalmación de exasperación  
  
nani : qué  
  
ne : ¿no?  
  
onegai : por favor  
  
opio: Es una droga muy usada en esa era.  
  
oro: Se traduce como "Ah, ohh" solo Kenshin lo usa cuando esta sorprendido, asustado o cuando Kaoru lo golpea.  
  
Ohaiyo: hola  
  
Ohayou: Buenos días  
  
rurouni : vagabundo  
  
sessha :iteralmente significa "indigno" es la forma de Kenshin para llamarse a sí mismo  
  
shoji : Puertas japonesas, hechas de papel que normalmente tienen dibujo o no..  
  
sou : en serio?  
  
Yaré, Yaré: Oh 


	4. Viajando a Kyoto

Un futuro incierto  
  
Por  
  
Kary  
  
Capitulo IV  
  
Viajando a Kyoto  
  
  
  
-¿Aun no ha despertado?- pregunto Yahiko preocupado  
  
- Iie- contesto Kenshin, sonriendo cansadamente, muy preocupado y cansado, pero tratando de ocultarlo, llevaba dos días seguidos velando el sueño de la joven Kamiya. Por decisión unánime habían decidido esperar a que Kaoru despertara para viajar a Kyoto, el solo pensar en sus gritos y reclamos si se iban sin ella era suficiente como para tener que soportarlos de verdad.  
  
- Ya no te preocupes Kenshin, mira ahí viene la zorrita- le dijo Sano indicando con la cabeza a Megumi que se acercaba  
  
- Megumi- dono, ¿Por qué no despierta Kaoru-dono? Ya han pasado dos días y aun no ha despertado, en verdad me preocupa de gozaru- le dijo Kenshin  
  
- No te preocupes, ya encontré la idea perfecta para despertarla- dijo Megumi sonriendo maliciosamente y resaltando sus dos orejas de zorro- si los demás métodos no funcionaron este lo hará  
  
A Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano y Kaze les rodó una gota al recordar los sutiles métodos que Megumi había utilizado para tratar de despertarla, primero le dio varias bofetadas que le dejaron las mejillas rojas por varias horas, luego le hecho en la cara un balde entero de agua fría, le puso cerca de la nariz varios frascos de alcohol que ha cualquiera abrían ahogado, le pidió a Yahiko que la provocara diciéndole palabras y frases como "Tu comida es horrible busu" ó "Rompí tu jarrón favorito", le había puesto una araña en la cara, y quien sabe cuantas cosas más, pero nada, ella seguía durmiendo tranquilamente mientras incrementaba la preocupación de sus amigos.  
  
- ¿Y que vas a hacer?- le pregunto Kaze  
  
- Muy fácil… Ken ven aquí por favor- le indico Megumi  
  
- ¿Shessa?- pregunto Kenshin señalándose confuso  
  
- Si, tú Ken, necesito de tú ayuda- le dijo Megumi y Kenshin se acerco, ambos al lado de la cama donde la joven dormía  
  
- Kenshin ahora que Kaoru duerme podemos pasarla bien- dijo Megumi abrazando a Kenshin  
  
- ¡¿oro?!- pregunto Kenshin rojo de que una mujer tan sensual como Megumi se le acercara de esa forma  
  
- Podemos tener una cena romántica y luego caminar bajo la luz de la luna- siguió Megumi, Sano, Yahiko y Kaze se acercaron a ver a Kaoru, su rostro tranquilo ahora tenía una expresión rara, como de molestia y sobre su frente resaltaba una pequeña vena- luego podemos ir tomados de las manos, para que puedas decirme Kenshin cuanto me amas, nos sentaremos bajo un árbol a contemplar las estrellas juntos…- a estas alturas el rostro de Kaoru había cambiado por completo, su boca se había encorvado en una expresión agresiva y mostraba colmillos, una gran vena resaltaba en su frente y sus párpados aunque cerrados temblaban; Megumi sonrió victoriosa y pensó "Ahora el toque final"- y luego podrás besarme apasionadamente- dijo y los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron automáticamente cuando vio abrazados a Kenshin y Megumi grito "¡¡¡¡KENSHIN NO BAKA!!!!" Y le dio un golpe al Rurouni que lo dejo medio aturdido.  
  
Megumi reía victoriosa, Sano y Yahiko reían bastante viendo a Kenshin y Kaze reía como una niña pequeña.  
  
Kaoru se recostó sobre la cama aturdida, se había parado de golpe y eso le produjo unas fuertes nauseas y mareos, cerro los ojos tratando de recordar lo que había pasado y los recuerdos le llegaron como si de un rayo se tratase.  
  
- ¡El chizu!- dijo asustada, tratando de pararse, Kenshin que ya se había recuperado le coloco una mano amable en el hombro impidiéndoselo y suavemente le dijo "Todo esta bien ahora"  
  
- ¿Daijoubu Kaoru?- le pregunto Kaze dulcemente  
  
- Aa, solo estoy algo mareada, no recuerdo bien que paso, solo recuerdo que estaba regresando al dojo cuando sentí un fuerte olor a quinina y me maree, alguien trato de… de tomar el mapa, pero el hombre cayo inconsciente, creí que era Kenshin, pero eras tú Kaze  
  
- Fue una suerte haberte encontrado- dijo Kaze  
  
- Arigatou- le dijo Kaoru viéndola agradecida  
  
- Arigatou gozaimashita, Kaze- dono- le dijo Kenshin  
  
- ¡mou Kenshin! ¡Me has dado las gracias más de mil veces! Ya te he dicho que no tienes nada que agradecerme, al contrario soy yo la que te agradece por todo- Kaze vio que Kenshin abría la boca para preguntar así que cambio de tema rápidamente- Kaoru has estado dormida por dos días, casi tres  
  
- Oh!- se sorprendió la joven Kamiya  
  
- Es cierto Jou- chan, ¿sabes? Nos has tenido muy preocupados- le dijo Sano- sobretodo a Kenshin, no te ha dejado sola ni medio segundo- ni una fracción de segundo paso y Kenshin y Kaoru estaban rojos, los demás sonrieron complacidos por su reacción  
  
- Por cierto Kaze ¿Dónde esta Kouji?- le pregunto Yahiko a la muchacha, esta estaba vestida con un kimono rojo, muy llamativo y en su mano derecha llevaba la katana, dejo esta a un costado  
  
- Mmm… no sé- los demás la miraron con desconfianza, y ella sudando una gota y mirando para otro lado contesto- de verdad que no sé, salió temprano en la mañana, por cierto voy a buscarlo- dijo saliendo rápidamente dejando a más de uno con la palabra en la boca  
  
- Esa muchacha es muy extraña- dijo Megumi viendo la puerta por donde había salido  
  
- No más extraña que tú Kitsune- la molesto Sano  
  
- Cállate cabeza de pollo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para prestarte atención- le contesto Megumi  
  
- Huy… parece que la zorrita amaneció por el lado equivocado del futón, pienso que…  
  
- ¡Oh! ¿Sanozuke escuche bien? ¿Tú pensando? Eso es algo muy difícil de creer- dijo Megumi con todo el sarcasmo posible, y así siguieron, Sanozuke diciéndole solterona y amargada y Megumi criticando su inteligencia acumulativa.  
  
- Que bueno que te encuentras bien Kaoru- le dijo Yahiko, ella le sonrió calidamente  
  
- Parece que Kaze- dono a olvidado su espada- dijo Kenshin tomando la espada de la muchacha  
  
- Yo se la llevo- se ofreció Yahiko, Kenshin asintió con la cabeza diciendo "No es seguro que este sin ella", Yahiko tomo la espada y salio corriendo por la puerta, dejando dentro a Sano y Megumi peleando y a Kenshin pidiéndole a Kaoru otra ronda de perdones.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Conseguiste la información- pregunto Haime Saito a Cho  
  
- No mucho, no me mires así- le reclamo Cho al Lobo que lo miraba de mala forma- no existen registros ni nada acerca de ellos, lo único que he conseguido es que parece que se dirigen a Kyoto junto con Batussai y los demás-  
  
- Así que Batussai esta enterado de todo, debí imaginármelo-  
  
- También supe que al parecer atacaron a la joven Kamiya, al parecer están muy relacionados con el chizu- explico Cho apoyándose de la pared  
  
- ¿el chizu?, ya veo, has averiguado algo acerca de eso- pregunto el policía prendiendo un cigarro  
  
- Solo que el punto es Kyoto  
  
- Entonces… partimos a Kyoto- dijo el Lobo fijando sus ojos dorados en los papeles de su escritorio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- ¿Dónde estará?- se pregunto Yahiko corriendo entre la gente que caminaba de un lado para otro, en eso visualizo una mancha roja que se movía rápidamente "Allá va" pensó y comenzó a correr para alcanzarla, de repente ella doblo una esquina en un callejón, Yahiko doblo la esquina pero se detuvo tras la pared al escuchar la voz de Kaze angustiada.  
  
- ¿Kouji estas bien? Por Kami…-  
  
- Estoy bien- respondió la voz cansada de Kouji  
  
- Si, bien mal- su voz sarcástica  
  
- No comiences Kaze, no es el momento- le reclamo Kouji con un deje de enfado en la voz  
  
- Yare, Yare… ¿puedes sentarte? Necesito vendarte- tras la pregunta de Kaze, Yahiko se asombro, despacio y meticulosamente se acerco para ver mejor, Kouji estaba sentado en el piso, su brazo sangraba abundantemente, tenía algunas heridas en el rostro, Kaze se arrodillo y rompió un poco de la tela de su Kimono  
  
- No Kaze, ese era tu favorito- le dijo Kouji  
  
- Kouji baka, no te preocupes por mi kimono, eso es lo de menos- dijo comenzándole a vendar el brazo con la tela- ella ya despertó, se me a quitado un peso de encima  
  
- Que bien- dijo Kouji asiendo una mueca de dolor- ¡Che, Kaze no seas tan bruta me duele!  
  
- ¿Si? Ahora se siente mejor ¿ne?- dijo haciéndole un nudo a la tela, Kouji murmuro algo- sabes que mi tía me enseño bien, ahora cuéntame que paso, ¿lo conseguiste?  
  
- Me costo mucho pero si- dijo Kouji y Kaze suspiro aliviada- conseguí el tiempo, pero no es mucho, es de suma urgencia que partamos hoy mismo a Kyoto, si nosotros tenemos más tiempo significa que ellos también  
  
- Eso es lógico, no te preocupes solo quería esperar hasta que ella despertara, sabes que lo necesitaba… partiremos hoy a Kyoto, solo me preocupa tú herida- dijo suavemente pero cambio rápido a un tono más agresivo- ¡eres un baka ¿Cómo te dejaste lastimar así?!  
  
- Por fijarme en la dirección me descuide y me atacaron, si mi padre supiera de ese descuido me mataría- dijo riendo irónicamente, Kaze sonrió tristemente  
  
- Kouji, cuando se acabe esto no quiero regresar a casa-  
  
- Se que es duro, pero recuerda que no estas sola, yo estoy contigo y sabes que mis padres también lo están- le dijo dulcemente, cuidando cada palabra, que podría actuar como un golpe a un vaso de cristal  
  
- Arigatou, eso lo se- dijo Kaze y miro hacía un costado- Yahiko puedes salir de ahí no te vamos a comer- dijo sonriendo, a Yahiko le rodó una gota por la cabeza, ellos habían sabido desde todo momento que los estaba observando, suave y nerviosamente se volteo a verlos  
  
- Gomen nasai, no quería escuchar, solo vine a traerte tú espada- dijo el niño mostrándosela- la dejaste en el consultorio y Kenshin pensó que no era seguro que estuvieras sin ella, de verdad no quise escuchar  
  
- No te preocupes Yahiko, no fue nada del otro mundo- dijo Kouji parándose, Kaze lo imito, tomo la espada y le dijo  
  
- Pero tienes que prometernos que no le dirás a nadie lo de la herida de este baka, ¿bien?, eso solo los preocuparía, y no tiene sentido- el niño aunque no muy convencido asintió con la cabeza- gracias Yahiko, vamos al consultorio ha avisarle a los demás que tenemos que partir hoy a Kyoto y tú Kouji regresa al dojo y cambiate ese gi- le ordeno la muchacha, Kouji susurro algo como "Lo que digas jefa" y salió rápidamente, Kaze lo vio irse con una gota en la cabeza y luego vio a Yahiko- bueno vámonos Yahiko  
  
- Si- dijo el niño  
  
  
  
  
  
- Eres un baka, ¿Cómo dejaste que lo lograran?- pregunto una voz fría  
  
- Lo lamento, llego de sorpresa- se disculpo otra  
  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo consiguieron ganar?  
  
- Aproximadamente tres días- dijo la otra voz temblando  
  
- Eres un imbécil, si algo sale mal será toda tu culpa  
  
- …  
  
  
  
  
  
- Definitivamente no- dijo seria y molesta la doctora Megumi Takani  
  
- Pero Megumi…  
  
- Nada de peros Kaoru, dije que no, aun no estas bien- Yahiko y Kaze habían llegado al consultorio, Kaze explico que tenían que partir ese mismo día a Kyoto, y todos estuvieron completamente de acuerdo a excepción de la doctora que prohibió determinantemente que Kaoru viajara por su estado de salud.  
  
- Escucha Megumi viajaré a Kyoto aunque sea lo último que haga y tú no serás quien me lo impida- la muchacha de ojos azules tenía un semblante serio y su tono daba a conocer que por ningún motivo cambiaria de opinión, la doctora salio molesta murmurando un "has lo que quieras"  
  
- ¿Estas segura Kaoru? Si Megumi piensa que es mejor que te quedes deberías hacerlo- le dijo Kaze preocupada  
  
- Ya me siento mejor, además por mi culpa hemos perdido mucho tiempo- Kaoru sonrío y Kaze también  
  
- Bueno es mejor ir al dojo, Sano dijo que nos estaría esperando allí- dijo Kenshin tendiéndole una mano a Kaoru para que se parara de la cama.  
  
- Hai- dijeron todos, luego de un momento comenzaron a salir de la clínica, Kenshin dándole las gracias a una preocupada Megumi, Kaoru también le dio las gracias y Megumi le respondió resentida que no tenía importancia, luego llamo a Kaze  
  
- Kaze ¿podrías venir un momento onegai?  
  
- Si claro- le respondió ella retrocediendo en sus pasos  
  
- Toma- Megumi le dio a la muchacha una bolsita de tela pequeña y negra- si Kaoru se llega a sentir mal o tiene una decaída no dudes en dárselo, me preocupa pero es muy obstinada y no me va ha hacer caso.  
  
- No te preocupes, Kenshin esta con ella y no dejará que le suceda nada, yo tampoco- le dijo la muchacha despidiéndose con la mano y saliendo rápidamente - ¡¡¡¡Arigatou!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
- Misao te llego una carta desde Tokio!!!- le grito Omazu desde el piso de abajo  
  
- ¡¡¡Que bien!!! Debe ser de Kaoru- sonrió la muchacha llegando a donde estaba Omazu, esta le entrego el sobre y siguió con sus quehaceres, la joven ninja se sentó en las escaleras de al Aoiya a leer la corta carta que efectivamente era de Kaoru  
  
"Querida Misao:  
  
Ohaiyo Misao ¿cómo estas? Espero que bien, al igual que Okina-san, Ahoshi- san, Omazu, Okon y todos.  
  
Aquí todos estamos bien, a excepción de Sanozuke que debe una gran cuenta en el Akabeko y Tae le prohibió volver a ir si no le paga.  
  
Te escribo para decirte que mañana partiremos hacía Kyoto, por algo relacionado con un chizu, es una historia muy larga, cuando lleguemos te cuento mejor, nos acompaña un muchacho llamado Kouji, también estábamos junto a una muchacha llamada Kaze pero se fue, lo mas probable es que la veamos allá en Kyoto, no sabemos quienes son pero se ve que son buenas personas, además son muy jóvenes.  
  
No respondas por que lo mas probable es que mañana mismo salgamos de viaje.  
  
Espero verte pronto.  
  
Atte.  
  
Kaoru Kamiya"  
  
- "¿un chizu? Que raro"- se dijo Misao subiendo las escaleras para comunicarle felizmente a todos que pronto el Kenshin- gumi llegaría al Aoiya.  
  
  
  
  
  
- ¿Viajaremos por tierra?- pregunto Yahiko medio decepcionado, el viajar a Kyoto a pie resultaba ser cansante, era una camino muy largo  
  
- Así es- confirmo Kaze acomodándose en cabello largo, iba vestida con un hakama negro y un gi blanco, haciendo contraste con su cabello negro y su piel blanca- si viajamos por tierra será mas difícil que nos ataquen a que si viajamos en barco …. Aunque pensándolo es mejor viajar en barco, así los podría matar a todos de una ves sin problemas- lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad que todos se sorprendieron a excepción de Kouji que la miro ceñudo y le dijo  
  
- No digas tonterías, si viajamos en barco involucraríamos a otras personas, personas inocentes y…  
  
- Si, si ya lo sé no soy tan tonta, no queremos involucrar a nadie mas- le interrumpió Kaze en tono aburrido  
  
- No te burles- le recrimino Kouji  
  
- Bueno entonces no me digas cosas que yo ya se- dijo Kaze  
  
- Yare, yare… es mejor que partamos rápido de gozaru- dijo Kenshin viendo que una nueva pelea venía en camino, Kenshin se había sorprendido al darse cuenta que ellos dos peleaban más que Kaoru y Yahiko, pero al igual que ellos se querían mucho.  
  
- Tienes razón- le dijo Kaze sonriendo- es mejor irnos  
  
- ¡¡¡Aa!!!- dijeron todos vigorosamente saliendo del dojo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡Ahh estoy cansada!!!!!- suspiro Kaoru apoyándose en un árbol, llevaban un días y medio de viaje, en solo un día más podrían divisar Kyoto, aun no habían sido atacados, y todo andaba con normalidad, extraña normalidad  
  
- Jou-chan hace solo tres horas desde que descansamos, no puede ser que ya estés cansada- le dijo Sano, ella se sentó en el suelo murmurando un "gomen"  
  
- Kaoru ¿daijoubu ka?- le pregunto Kaze preocupada inclinándose a su altura.  
  
- Hai, solo estoy cansada- respondió ella sonriendo  
  
- Bueno yo también estoy cansada, vamos a descansar un rato ¿si?- mintió Kaze sentándose al lado de Kaoru que sonrió, dándose cuenta que la muchacha había mentido por ella.  
  
- Kaoru- dono ¿de verdad te sientes bien?- le pregunto Kenshin  
  
- Hai, hai, ya dije que solo estoy cansada, pero podemos seguir en un momento- respondió ella, y Kenshin descubrió que estaba mintiendo, lo podía leer en sus ojos, ella no se sentía bien, preocupado se sentó a su lado. Los demás lo imitaron sentándose también en el suelo.  
  
- Kouji ¿puedes darme el chizu onegai?- le pidió Kaze con los ojos cerrados, Kouji comenzó a buscar dentro de su gi, su expresión cambiando de incertidumbre a miedo y luego a terror cuando no encontró el dichoso mapa  
  
- He… Kaze… ¿no lo tienes tú?- le pregunto Kouji tratando de aparentar normalidad  
  
- No Kouji, te lo di él otro día- dijo Kaze aun con los ojos cerrados y con voz molesta  
  
- er… ¿estas segura?- le pregunto sudando frío, todos vieron su expresión de terror y comprendieron que el mapa no estaba  
  
- Hai- dijo Kaze molesta  
  
- Es que… bueno… no lo tengo- dijo Kouji mirándola con cuidado, Kaze permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y fríamente dijo "más te vale que estés de broma", Kouji trago pesadamente, todos los demás esperaban temerosos la nueva pelea que de seguro vendría- no- dijo Kouji temblando y silencio… silencio…  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KOUJI NO BAKA!!!!!!!!!-grito Kaze a todo pulmón tomándolo por el cuello, varios pájaros abandonaron los altos árboles asustados- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ERES UN BAKA COMO SE TE OCURRIÓ PERDERLO!!!!!!- estaba furiosa, tan furiosa que ninguno de los demás intervenía pensando en su propia seguridad, el pobre muchacho se estaba poniendo azul de la asfixia que Kaze le estaba ocasionando al ahorcarlo, pero de repente lo soltó y se fijo en los ruidos que salían desde la maleza. Todos hicieron lo mismo a excepción de Kouji que estaba morado. Una diminuta ardilla salió desde los matorrales, y parecía tener algo en las patitas.  
  
- Es una ardilla- dijo Yahiko viéndola  
  
- Demo… miren parece que lleva algo- dijo Sano agudizando los ojos  
  
- Eso es…- dijeron a la vez Kenshin y Kaoru  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡El chizu!!!!!!!- grito Kaze soltando a Kouji que murmuraba incoherencias- ¡¡¡Baka ¿¿¿Qué haces??? Ve a buscarlo!!!- le grito a Kouji que medio aturdido comenzó a correr a la ardilla que corría por todas parte- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ustedes también!!!!!!- les grito a Sano, Kenshin y Yahiko, estos muy asustados como para negarse comenzaron a seguir junto a Kouji a la ardilla que saltaba por todas partes, asiéndolos tropezar y pegarse.  
  
- Kouji baka- dijo Kaze sentándose junto a Kaoru que sonrió  
  
- Gracias- le dijo Kaoru  
  
- No te preocupes- le dijo Kaze comprendiendo que se refería a la mentira de que ella también estaba cansada- Por cierto toma- Kaze saco de un bolsillo la pequeña bolsita de tela negra que le había dado Megumi por si Kaoru se sentía mal- Esto me lo dio Megumi, dijo que te lo tomaras si te sentías mal- Kaoru la tomo y le dio las gracias sonriendo, mientras veía como los muchachos corrían, se chocaban, subían y bajaban de los árboles siguiendo a la escurridiza ardilla que llevaba en su manos el chizu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Hola, este capitulo me pareció un poco aburrido, pero prometo que el próximo estará mejor, de verdad agradezco muchísimo todos sus reviews, son importantísimos para mi, así que no dejen de hacerlo.  
  
Como ahora estoy comenzando exámenes (los odio ¬¬ ) tal ves tarde en actualizar.  
  
Muchas gracias por todo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Diccionario de palabras japonesas:  
  
Aa: si, forma informal  
  
A dame: Oh! no  
  
ahou : idiota, estúpido, pero en una manera agresiva  
  
arigatou, Arigatou gozaimashita :gracias, muchas gracias.  
  
Ayaushi: Cuidado  
  
baka: idiota, estúpido.  
  
Bakana: no puede ser.  
  
busu : fea  
  
Che: mierda  
  
Chizu: mapa  
  
daijoubu :Está bien, estoy bien, todo bien, no hay problema, etc, etc, etc o puede ser como pregunta ¿estas bien? ¿te encuentras bien?  
  
Doushita: ¿Qué paso?  
  
demo : pero  
  
Gomen: perdón, discúlpame  
  
Gomen kudasai: perdóname  
  
gozaru: No significa nada en castellano, pero demuestra mucho respeto. Kenshin solo lo usa.  
  
hai : si  
  
hakama :especie de pantalón que ellos usan  
  
hitokiri: asesino  
  
hontou : verdad  
  
Iie : no  
  
Jou-chan : Pequeña Señorita, es el modo en que Sano llama a Kaoru  
  
Kami: Dios  
  
Kendoka: maestra de espadas  
  
Ken- nii: forma en que Ayame y Suzume llaman a Kenshin significa "harmano Kenshin"  
  
Kitsune : Zorro  
  
kuso: Demonios, diablos.  
  
mou: excalmación de exasperación  
  
nani : qué  
  
ne : ¿no?  
  
onegai : por favor  
  
opio: Es una droga muy usada en esa era.  
  
oro: Se traduce como "Ah, ohh" solo Kenshin lo usa cuando esta sorprendido, asustado o cuando Kaoru lo golpea.  
  
Ohaiyo: hola  
  
Ohayou: Buenos días  
  
rurouni : vagabundo  
  
sessha :iteralmente significa "indigno" es la forma de Kenshin para llamarse a sí mismo  
  
shoji : Puertas japonesas, hechas de papel que normalmente tienen dibujo o no..  
  
sou : en serio?  
  
Yaré, Yaré: Oh… bueno 


	5. Menudo Viajecito.

Un futuro incierto  
  
Por  
  
Kary  
  
Capitulo V  
  
Menudo viajecito  
  
  
  
  
  
- Eres un baka- dijo Kaze mientras caminaba, seguida por Kaoru y esta seguida por los cuatro hombres, se distinguían solo sus siluetas.  
  
- Pero Kaze no fue mi culpa- dijo Kouji cansadamente  
  
- Claro que si lo fue- dijo ella  
  
- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Yahiko  
  
- Nada, seguir- respondió Kaze  
  
- ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a seguir sin el mapa?- pregunto Sano irónicamente  
  
- ¡¡¡Es por culpa de esa estúpida ardilla!!!- grito Yahiko señalando acusadoramente a la pequeña ardilla que estaba en las manos de Kaze, él, Sano, Kenshin y Kouji habían corrido a la ardilla por todas partes, se habían pegado, caído, chocado, tropezado, arañado, mojado, pinchado, llenado de barro, de hojas, de ramas y de cosas de las que nunca sabrían su origen, en fin, terminaron bien maltratados, cuando Kenshin estuvo a punto de atraparla, la ardilla tomo el chizu con las patas y como si fuera una nuez, se lo comió. Sano, Kouji y Yahiko se la querían comer pero el pequeño animalito se las arreglo para llegar hasta Kaze que la protegió y entre ella y Kaoru les dieron un sermón a los cuatro por ser tan "insensibles y crueles" con una pobre ardilla.  
  
- ¡¡¡Yahiko, no es ninguna ardilla estúpida!!!- le reprocho Kaoru mientras la ardilla saltaba a su hombro  
  
- Es una tonta ardilla sin cerebro…- murmuro Yahiko resentido  
  
- Pero por lo menos fue lo suficiente mas inteligente que ustedes como para no dejarse atrapar- dijo Kaze sarcásticamente, mientras los cuatro hombres veían de mala forma a la ardilla que regresaba a los brazos de Kaze.  
  
- Como sea ¿ahora como vamos a hacer sin el mapa? No podremos llegar a ningún lugar, sea como sea que se leyera esa cosa- dijo Sano  
  
- Ese no es ningún problema, Kaze se lo sabe de memoria- dijo Kouji y todos se cayeron de espaldas  
  
- ¿Entonces por que era tan importante encontrarlo, si Kaze- dono se lo sabe de memoria?- pregunto Kenshin parándose con una gota en la cabeza, lo demás hacían lo mismo  
  
- Lo que sucede Kenshin es que yo si me lo sé de memoria pero ellos no, por lo tanto era crucial que nosotros lo consiguiéramos primero que ellos- respondió Kaze con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- incluso fue mejor que Fuyu se lo comiera  
  
- ¿¿¿Fuyu???- preguntaron todos incluso Kouji el cual luego sonrió  
  
- Así es ¿no es un lindo nombre?- pregunto emocionada  
  
- Es horrible…- murmuraron Sano y Yahiko al estar seguros que Kaze no les oiría  
  
- ¡¡¡Muy bien!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Se nos ha hecho muy tarde así que tomaremos un atajo!!!!!- dijo Kaze alegremente mientras Fuyu se le montaba en la cabeza  
  
- ¿Un atajo? ¿No es mejor que tomemos el camino de Tokaido como hasta ahora?- pregunto Kenshin  
  
- No, conozco un camino por el que llegaremos más rápido a Kyoto- dijo ella segura de si misma mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la derecha  
  
- Kaze, el camino es hacia el otro lado- dijo Kouji  
  
- Kouji baka tenemos que cruzar primero por el lago ¿lo recuerdas?- le pregunto irónicamente Kaze  
  
- Por eso lo digo, el lago esta hacia el otro lado- dijo Kouji señalando hacia el lado contrario de donde Kaze caminaba, entre las ramas se podía ver a lo lejos algo azul  
  
- Ya lo sabía, solo te estaba poniendo a prueba – dijo Kaze sonriendo con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza, todos los demás la vieron con una gota también  
  
- Claro, claro- Kouji sonrío un poco, definitivamente Kaze nunca admitiría sus errores.  
  
Caminaron por un rato, sin que pasara nada "relevante", Kouji y Kaze discutían por cualquier cosa, Sano y Yahiko se quejaban de que tenían hambre, Kenshin miraba a Kaoru de reojo y Kaoru hacia lo mismo, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban se sonrojaban, luego varias horas llegaron al lago  
  
- Al fin… estúpido lago este…- murmuro Kaze un poco alto  
  
- Vaya que tienes el sentido de la orientación desubicado, se supone que tardaríamos menos de dos horas en llegar no cuatro, antes lo hacías en menos tiempo- le dijo Kouji  
  
- Vaya que eres un desagradecido, yo que los guió por el camino mas lindo y seguro  
  
- ¿Lindo y Seguro? No me he caído por un acantilado de milagro, un árbol casi nos deja a todos sin cabeza, tu estúpida ardilla a estado molestándome todo el tiempo, si no fuera por Kenshin, Kaoru estaría enterrada bajo arenas movedizas, un jabalí casi mata a Yahiko, una serpiente casi me come, un enjambre de abejas nos hizo correr hasta aquí y una horrible araña se la ha pasado siguiéndonos todo el camino…- dijo Kouji exaltado  
  
- Tienes muy poco amor por los animales Kouji, nunca pensé que podrías hablar así de unos pobres animalitos- dijo Kaze mientras Fuyu se pasaba hasta los brazos de Kaoru, todos ellos veían la nueva discusión sin decir nada, aunque en el fondo sabían que Kouji tenía toda la razón del mundo  
  
- Si, tu amas a todas las especies incluso a las peludas- dijo Kouji riendo  
  
- ¿A que te refieres?- le pregunto Kaze enfadada y confundida  
  
- A nuestra amiga la araña, parece muy cómoda estando sobre tú cabeza- le dijo Kouji riendo y lentamente Kaze miro hacia arriba para encontrarse a una ENORME araña sobre su cabeza "no te muevas" le indico Kenshin, a lo cual Kaze obedeció pero…  
  
  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡QUITAMELA, QUITAMELA, QUITAMELA, QUITAMELA!!!!!- comenzó a gritar como histérica mientras lloraba a cascadas  
  
- Ya, ya…- dijo Kouji sacudiéndola con la mano, la araña salio corriendo asustada de los gritos de Kaze- ¿Ya esta contenta la niña de mamá y papá?- Kouji se calló cayendo en cuenta de que había dicho algo de más, el tema de los padres de Kaze era algo muy delicado; Kaze estaba callada, su cabello ocultaba su rostro que lo tenía inclinado, todos esperaban sin decir nada- he… Kaze yo…no…  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡KOUJI NO BAKA!!!!!!- grito Kaze dándole una patada en la cara a Kouji que lo dejo tirado en el piso- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ERES UN INSENCIBLE!!!!!- le grito y comenzó a correr  
  
- Espera Kaze…!!!!- trato de decirle Kaoru  
  
- Es mejor que ella esté sola un rato- le dijo Kenshin  
  
- No me refería a eso Kenshin, si no a que Kaze se esta regresando por el camino del que veníamos- dijo Kaoru, a Kenshin, Sanozuke, Yahiko y Kouji (que ya estaba más recuperado) les resbaló una gota y se miraron con espanto para luego todos comenzar a correr tras la joven.  
  
De repente ella se paró en seco, Kouji tropezó con ella haciendo que todos los demás se tropezaran también y cayeran escandalosamente al suelo.  
  
- Vamos- dijo dándose la vuelta y medio sonriendo  
  
- ¿No estabas llorando inconsolablemente?- le pregunto Sano mientras se quitaba a Yahiko de encima  
  
- Yo nunca lloro- dijo- además… tengo hambre  
  
Todos se cayeron de espaldas, Kaze tenía un carácter increíblemente variable, decidiendo que ya era hora de merendar y se sentaron a comer los "bocadillos" que Kaze y Kaoru habían hecho  
  
- ¿No los van a probar?- pregunto Kaze- estoy segura que nos quedaron bien  
  
- Si, nos costo mucho trabajo hacerlos- apoyo Kaoru, los muchachos veían como cosa rara los supuestos "deliciosos bocadillos"  
  
- Creo que ya no tengo hambre- dijo Yahiko  
  
- Yo desayune mucho esta mañana- rió Sanozuke  
  
- Si a mi también se me quitó el apetito- dijo Kouji sonriendo  
  
- ¿¿¿Qué??? Pero si se han quejado toda la tarde de que tienen hambre!!!!!- dijo enojada Kaze  
  
- ¿Y tú Kenshin? ¿no quieres probarlos?- le pregunto Kaoru  
  
- Si claro Kaoru- dono, muchas gracias- dijo el tomando lentamente la bola de arroz un poco quemada, la vio por un momento, luego vio a Kaoru que le sonreía expectante, vio la comida, luego a Kaoru, la comida, Kaoru, la comida, Kaoru, sonriendo nerviosamente probo la bola de arroz, tanto Kaze como Kaoru esperaban su respuesta "¿Sabe bien?" preguntaron ambas, y Kenshin sonrió pensando que no era buena idea decir que no- esta muy rico- dijo y ambas jóvenes sonrieron alegres, Kaoru feliz y Kaze sonrió como una niña pequeña  
  
- Kenshin es el hombre más valiente que he visto en mi vida- dijo Kouji, Sano y Yahiko asintieron con la cabeza.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Un nuevo día asomaba en Japón, se ve a seis personas caminar rápidamente, tres hombres, dos mujeres y un niño, además de una ardilla que salta de cabeza en cabeza.  
  
- ¡¡¡Estúpida ardilla!!! Deja de molestar- le grito Kouji, Fuyu se refugió en los brazos de Kase  
  
- No le grites Kouji que la asustas- dijo esta enfadada  
  
- Entonces que no me moleste  
  
- Oigan en vez de pelear ¿Por qué no se fijan si vamos por el camino correcto?- pregunto Sano  
  
- Claro que vamos bien Sanozuke- san, he recorrido este camino toda mi vida, me lo sé de memoria- dijo Kaze  
  
- Si, se lo sabe tan bien que esta es la tercera vez que pasamos por esta misma piedra- dijo Kouji, todos se fijaron en una enorme piedra a un costado del camino, era la misma que habían visto hacía una hora, y una hora antes y otra hora atrás, todos vieron con una gota en la cabeza a Kaze que miraba asiéndose la despistada hacia otro lado  
  
- Kuso, estamos perdidos- suspiro Yahiko  
  
- Esto pasa por hacerte caso, ya hubiéramos llegado hace tiempo a Kyoto y ahora por tu culpa estamos perdidos en medio de la nada  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Cállate Kouji yo se lo que hago!!!!!!!! No estamos perdidos… solo estamos… extraviados- todos la miraron con una gota ¬¬  
  
- Eso es lo mismo - dijo Sano ¬¬  
  
- Bueno sessha cree que…- trato de decir Kenshin pero Kaze lo interrumpió  
  
- Tenemos que ir… por la derecha  
  
- No por la izquierda- dijo Kouji  
  
- por la derecha  
  
- por la izquierda  
  
- ¡¡¡por la derecha!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡por la izquierda!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡DERECHA!!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡IZQUIERDA!!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡DERECHA!!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡IZQUIERDA!!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡YA CALLENSE!!!!!- grito Kaoru enojada, Kouji y Kaze bajaron la cabeza como niños reprendidos- muy bien, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, y yo soy la mayor culpable de eso así que tranquilos y piensen por donde es el camino  
  
- Sessha cree…- trato de decir Kenshin pero Yahiko lo interrumpió  
  
- Además parece que va a llover  
  
- Enano ¿dónde ves? El cielo esta azul- le dijo Sanozuke  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡A quien llamas enano cabeza de pollo!!!!- le grito Yahiko a Sano mientras le mordía la cabeza  
  
- Chicos, sessha…  
  
- Es tú culpa inútil- dijo Kaze gritándole a Kouji  
  
- Tú eres la que no sabe por donde va- dijo Kouji  
  
- Llegaremos pronto, en unas…- comenzó ella a contar con los dedos  
  
- en unos mil años contigo como guía- le dijo Kouji  
  
- Ya dejen de pelear- pidió Kaoru  
  
- ¡¡¡CABEZA DE POLLO!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡ENANO!!!  
  
- Sessha cree que…  
  
- ¡¡¡No te metas en mis cálculos, Kouji baka!!!  
  
- Ni si quiera sabes sumar bien Kaze-  
  
- ¡¡¡Cállate Kouji!!!  
  
- Dejen de pelear…- pidió Kaoru nuevamente, las tontas peleas se escuchaban enredadas.  
  
- ¡¡¡Estúpida ardilla deja de saltar!!!- le grito Kouji a Fuyu que saltaba de cabeza en cabeza  
  
- Sessha…  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Qué quieres Kenshin????!!!!!- le gritaron todos al Rurouni  
  
- Sessha cree que por allí se retoma el camino- dijo el mientras una gota le resbalaba y señalaba sonriendo hacia un lado, todos los demás voltearon y vieron un viejo aviso de madera que decía "Kyoto 10Km" comenzaron a caminar mientras una gota les rodaba por la frente.  
  
  
  
  
  
- ¡¡¡Miren, se ve la entrada de Kyoto!!!- grito Yahiko señalando varias edificaciones que se veían a la lejanía  
  
- Al fin, no puedo creer que ya estemos por llegar- dijo Kaze  
  
- Bueno no fue gracias a tú inteligencia Kaze, por ti estamos llegando con dos días de retrazo- le dijo Kouji  
  
- ¿tienes ganas de pelear?- le pregunto Kaze de mala gana  
  
- Bueno….  
  
- ¡¡¡cretino!!!- grito tomando una roca del suelo y tirándosela en la cara, Kaze dio un leve grito cuando una serpiente le saltó encima, se sintió empujada y calló al piso golpeándose, levantó la vista y vio a Kouji sujetándose el brazo adolorido por la mordida. Kouji la había empujado para protegerla.  
  
- ¡¡¡Kouji!!!- grito Kaze acostándolo sobre su regazo, Sano, Yahiko y Kenshin comenzaron a seguir a la serpiente para matarla- ¡¡¡¡Kouji baka!!!  
  
- ¿daijoubu ka?- le pregunto Kaoru  
  
- "¡¡¡muere!!! ¡¡¡bicho baka!!! ¡¡¡muere!!! ¡¡¡muere!!!" "Kenshin atrápala" "Sano cuidado" "¡¡¡muere!!! ¡¡¡muere!!! ¡¡¡muere!!! ¡¡¡muere!!!" "Yahiko quítate idiota" "¡¡¡muere!!! ¡¡¡muere!!! ¡¡¡muere!!!"- se escuchaban las voces de los muchachos tratando de matar a la serpiente  
  
- Aa, daijoubu- contesto Kouji  
  
- Kouji baka, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿y si te mueres?- pregunto Kaze lloriqueando  
  
- Tranquila no me voy a morir- contesto él para tranquilizarla  
  
- Che que bicho más feo- dijo Sano desde la lejanía  
  
- Es una de las más peligrosas que sessha ha visto- dijo Kenshin desde lejos, a Kaoru, Kaze y Kouji les rodó una gota  
  
- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KOUJI BAKA TE VAS A MORIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- lloro a cascadas Kaze  
  
- ¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Kouji sudando frío  
  
- Claro- dijo Kenshin  
  
- Yo creo que le queda menos de media hora- opino Sano  
  
- yo creo que quince minutos como máximo- dijo Yahiko  
  
- ¡¡¡apuesta enano!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡claro cabeza de pollo se muere en quince minutos!!!- Yahiko y Sano discutían desde lejos  
  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Kaze llorando a cascadas y dejando medio sordo a Kouji  
  
- Ya no llores Kaze, siempre dices que no valgo nada- dijo Kouji sonriendo aun medio aturdido por el grito  
  
- Kouji baka, perdóname por ser tan mala contigo- lloro ella  
  
- Yare, yare te perdono por ser tan gritona, egocéntrica, escandalosa, agresiva, egoísta, molesta…  
  
- Bueno, bueno ya entendí- dijo Kaze con una gota  
  
- Pobrecito- dijo Kaoru acariciando a Fuyu mientras lloriqueaba  
  
- ¿Por qué lloran? Ni que se fuera a morir- dijo Sano llegando junto a Kenshin y Yahiko  
  
- ¡¡¿¿Que dices Sanozuke??!! Fuiste tú mismo el que dijo que le quedaba menos de media hora de vida- dijo molesta Kaoru  
  
- No Jou- chan nosotros dijimos que al bicho ese le quedaba menos de una hora de vida  
  
- ja y yo gané, ya esta muerta!!!- celebro Yahiko- me debes dinero Sanozuke- A Kouji, Kaze y Kaoru les rodó una gota  
  
- Kenshin ¿no dijiste que era una serpiente muy peligrosa?- pregunto Kaoru  
  
- Me equivoque- dijo Kenshin sonriendo y sobándose la cabeza, a los tres les salió una gota más grande aun- era solo una serpiente silvestre  
  
- ¡¡¡baka!!!- dijo Kaze soltando la cabeza de Kouji y dejando que este golpeara  
  
- ¡¡¡kuso por que me soltaste!!!- le pregunto enfadado mientras se sentaba y se sobaba la cabeza que se había golpeado  
  
- ¡¡¡eres un tonto!!! Estabas fingiendo  
  
- claro que no, ¿crees que no me dolió la mordida?- dijo este  
  
- No- respondió ella  
  
- Pues si me dolió-murmuro Kouji parándose  
  
- Bueno ahora que sabemos que nadie se va a morir mejor sigamos ¿si?- pregunto Kaoru sonriendo con una gota debido al cambio tan repentino en la actitud de Kaze.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Vamos pequeña, es mejor que regreses, es muy peligroso si sigues con nosotros- le dijo Kaze a la pequeña ardilla mientras la depositaba suavemente en el suelo  
  
- ¿Estas segura que no quieres que venga con nosotros?- le pregunto Kaoru, estaban a punto de salir del bosque y Kaze de un momento a otro decidió que era mejor que Fuyu se quedara allí  
  
- Si Kaoru es mejor para ella  
  
- Pero Kaze… aunque sea una total molestia no tienes por que dejarla- le dijo Kouji, la voz de Kaze se había escuchado triste y el estaba seguro que con eso por lo menos haría que se enfadara un poco  
  
- Papá dijo una ves que era mejor dejar ir a las personas que uno mas quiere si eso es lo mejor para ellas, mamá decía que eso era una tontería a menos que fuera en una situación extrema- rió un poco la muchacha, Kenshin abrió los ojos un poco, eso era exactamente lo que el pensaba cada ves que tenía que pelear, dejar a todos los que quería para que no salieran lastimados- yo opinó que ambos tenían algo de razón, es mejor que Fuyu este lejos de mi, siempre atraigo los problemas  
  
- Eso no es verdad Kaze- le dijo Kouji  
  
- ¡baka, si tú eres el que siempre dice eso!- le dijo Kaze con una gota y con mala cara  
  
- Ah... cierto, pero este caso es diferente- dijo Kouji riendo con una gota  
  
- No se por que lo dices- luego se dirigió a Fuyu- vamos amiguita, regresa a tú casa- pero la ardilla ni se movió- anda ve- le dijo otra ves, pero ella ni se movió- que te vallas- nada y la paciencia de Kaze ya estaba llegando a su fin- ¡kuso que te vallas a tú casa!- pero la ardilla ni se movió, por el contrarió salto sobre su cabeza, rehusándose a partir  
  
- Vale Kaze, no se quiere ir, déjala no le pasara nada- le dijo Kouji retomando el camino y sonriendo  
  
- Pero…  
  
-Anda… vamos que ya es tarde- le dijo y Kaze sonrió, siguieron todos caminando, Fuyu saltaba sobre la cabeza de todos y Kouji comenzó a maldecir "Por que demonios no le di una patada para que se fuera"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Kuso, ya se han tardado mucho, deberían haber llegado ayer- se dijo la joven Oniwabanshuu, había estado todo el día en la puerta de al Aoiya esperando la llegada del Kenshin- gumi, el atardecer ya estaba llegando y las personas dejaban de transitar por la calle- creo que será mañana…  
  
- ¡¡¡Misao!!!- Misao volteo rápidamente al reconocer la voz que la llamaba, era Kaoru que agitaba la mano en forma de saludo, trataban de pasar entre las personas que aun caminaban por la calle, ahí estaban Kaoru tan linda como siempre incluso con una expresión un poco más madura plantada en su rostro, Kenshin, igual de pelirrojo, igual de ojos lilas, con la misma sonrisa de siempre, Yahiko más enérgico que nunca, el cabeza de pollo igual… bueno igual, y dos muchachos que nunca antes había visto, debían ser los mismos de los que Kaoru le había hablado en la carta, la muchacha de cabello largo y negro y ojos violetas oscuros y el muchacho de ojos esmeralda y cabello negro, creyó por un momento que los conocía, sobretodo al joven, pero cuando estuvieron cerca y Kaoru corrió para abrazarle se le olvido pensar el porque ellos se le hacían conocidos.  
  
- ¡¡¡Kaoru!!!- dijo abrazándola, luego se volteo a ver a los demás alegremente- ¡¡¡Muchachos, Himura!!! ¡¡¡Que alegría verlos!!! Demo… ¿Qué les paso?- pregunto mientras una gota le resbalaba por la frente, no se había fijado antes en el aspecto que tenían, estaban sucios, llenos de barro, de tierra, despeinados, parecía como si vinieran de la guerra y no de un simple viaje.  
  
- Bueno eso se lo debemos a los "lindos y seguros" caminos de Kaze- dijo Kouji mirando de reojo a Kaze, ella evadió la mirada acariciando a Fuyu que estaba en su hombro y murmuro un "cállate baka"  
  
- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les pregunto Misao  
  
- Disculpe nuestra descortesía, Misao- dono yo soy Kaze Zasshi y el es Kouji Satsuki- dijo la muchacha y ambos inclinaron la cabeza ante una sorprendida Misao que se preguntaba como sabían su nombre  
  
- Oye Kaze- dijo Yahiko pensativo- que yo recuerde tu apellido era Satsuki y el de Kouji Zasshi, no al revés  
  
- He… bueno…- tartamudeo Kouji mientras una gota fría le resbalaba  
  
- ¿Cómo crees? debes haber escuchado mal Yahiko- kun- dijo Kaze riendo  
  
- Hola Misao- dono- saludo Kenshin- ¿Cómo están todos?  
  
- Bien Himura, como sea mejor entren al Aoiya para que descansen y me puedan contar que es lo que pasa- les dijo Misao  
  
- Si, oye comadreja no tienes algo que comer, me muero de hambre- dijo Sanozuke  
  
- ¡¡¡No me llames comadreja!!!- le grito Misao, y entre peleas de Misao y Sanuzuke, reclamos de Kaoru "¡no quisiste comer nuestra comida!" para Sanozuke, sonrisas de Kenshin y gritos de Yahiko entraron todos al Aoiya seguidos por Kaze y Kouji que sonreían sinceramente felices.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
  
  
Wahoo al fin pude subir este capitulo.  
  
Como verán trate de hacerlo algo gracioso (no soy muy buena para hacer reír ¬¬) por que tengo pensado que los demás capítulos van a ser algo oscuros (¬¬ ya sueno a J.K Rowling) no mucho pero si mas sombríos que hasta ahora.  
  
Y no se pierdan el proximo capitulo que es decisivo y les puedo asegurar que se van a sorprender muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho.  
  
Muchos besos para kaoru_sanz, shiomei, Kaily el Angel Diabolico, Arcanine, Tomariyo, hitokiri lady, Tamini, Mimi, Vinami, Roxy, y mil gracias por su apoyo lo aprecio mucho y también gracias a ti por leer esto.  
  
  
  
Kary 


	6. Sinceridades. Mi nombre es....

Un futuro incierto

Por

Kary

Capitulo VI

Sinceridades

Mi nombre es… 

- Ya veo, con que eso es lo que sucede- dijo Misao luego de que Kenshin y Kaoru les relataran lo que ocurría, era de mañana, bastante temprano, cuando habían llegado no pudieron hablar de eso ya que primero tomaron un baño para refrescarse y luego tuvieron que disfrutar de la bienvenida que les realizo Okina, el cual no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

- Así es- afirmo Kenshin, estaban todos, incluyendo a Ahoshi y a Okina.

- ¿Y ahora que se supone que tenemos que hacer?- le pregunto Sano a Kaze y Kouji

- Bueno…- murmuro Kouji viendo de reojo a Kaze 

- No sabemos…- dijo Kaze viendo hacía el jardín donde Fuyu estaba corriendo

- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron todos con una gota en la cabeza

- otou-san nos estaba dando las indicaciones, cuando de repente llegaron Kawara y muchos sujetos a atacarnos, lo último que otou-san pudo decirnos fue que luego de recuperar el chizu viniéramos al Aoiya, cuando no pudo decirme nada más me pidió que buscara a Okaasan y le dijera que nos estaban atacando, ella me dijo que corriera y que hiciera lo que tenia que hacer… y se fue…… luego Kouji me alcanzo y llegamos hasta Tokio- Kaze bajo la cabeza y nadie dijo nada más por un rato

- ¿Quién es Tsuda?- pregunto Ahoshi de repente

- El era estudiante de Okaasan - dijo Kaze- en el dojo, era muy bueno, el mejor de la segunda generación, nosotros éramos… éramos muy buenos amigos, mi hermano y el eran los mejores amigos, se les podía ver juntos en todas partes, Okaasan siempre los estaba reprendiendo por las chiquilladas que hacían, llego a tener una relación muy estrecha con nuestra familia, pero un día desapareció. Estábamos muy preocupados y lo buscamos por todas partes, pero no apareció. Pasaron los meses y una tarde de verano estaba ahí, en el jardín del dojo, era el mismo Tsuda que conocíamos, a no ser por su mirada, su mirada no era la misma, ya no era dulce y comprensiva…- Kaze calló un momento, Kouji continuó   

- Decía cosas muy raras y actuaba de una forma agresiva, al final termino discutiendo muy fuerte con el hermano de Kaze y se fue diciendo "La vida es vida y la muerte es muerte, la muerte siempre se cierne sobre la vida y la desvanece", en si nunca supimos de que discutieron, pero si que fue muy grave

-Bueno, en fin- Kaze suspiro- no se que hará Kouji baka pero yo ya se lo que haré

- ¿Y que harás?- le pregunto Kouji con los ojos muy abiertos

- Kouji baka ya lo sabes, primero tengo que matar a Kawara, ese maldito me las debe y luego iré a pedirle explicaciones a Tsuda

- ¿Vas a seguir con esas tonterías?- le pregunto ceñudo

- Kouji el único que hace tonterías aquí eres tú- le dijo molesta

- ¿A sí? Por que yo fui el que nos desvió en el camino por dos días llevándonos a todos por "lindos y seguros" parajes- dijo irónicamente

- Pero yo no fui la baka que perdió el chizu y dejo que una "tonta" ardilla se lo comiera

- Ya van a empezar…- murmuro Yahiko

- ¿Qué tal si vamos al templo ó de compras?- sugirió Misao

- Shessa no cree que sea buena idea, podrían atacarlos ó… ¡oro!- gimió Kenshin cuando Misao le piso la cabeza interrumpiéndolo y gritándole "cállate Himura"

- ¿Qué dicen? Así podremos relajarnos un rato y pensar bien las cosas- siguió diciendo mientras que dejaba sin aire a Kenshin 

- Creo que es una buena idea- dijo Kaoru

- Hai, siempre me ha gustado la ciudad de Kyoto- dijo Kaze 

- Entonces iremos todos- dijo Sano

- ¡¿Y a ti quien te invito?!- le pregunto de mala forma Misao a Sanozuke pisando con mas fuerza la cabeza del rurouni

- Yo no necesito invitación comadreja

- ¡¡¡vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos!!!- gritaba emocionada Kaze           

- ¿Ahoshi- sama vas a venir?- le pregunto con ilusión Misao, Ahoshi se limito a asentir con la cabeza, mientras Misao saltaba de alegría.

La ciudad de Kyoto estaba repleta de gente,  personas haciendo compras, caminando y hablando, entre la gente se ve a una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos violetas oscuros que salta de tienda en tienda comprando y probándose todo lo que ve a su alcance, detrás de ella venían siete personas que la ven con una gota en la cabeza.

- Diablos ¿Cuándo se va a quedar quieta?- pregunto al aire Sano

- Cuando se quede sin dinero- respondió Kouji y luego comenzó a contar- y eso va a pasar en exactamente cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!!!!!!!- se escucho el grito de Kaze, los demás caminaron hasta la tienda donde estaba, era muy colorida y estaba llena de muñecas, el vendedor miraba a la joven con una gota en la cabeza, mientras ella miraba extasiada todas las muñecas.

- ¿Y ahora que te pasa?- le pregunto Kouji

- Kouji mira que linda muñeca- le dijo enseñándole una muñeca vestida de forma occidental y mirándole con ojos de perrito y una enorme sonrisa

- No tengo dinero- dijo el fríamente, Kaze abandono la sonrisa y lo miro de mala forma

- ¡¡¡Kouji baka me debes dinero!!!

- Eso no es verdad, te los pague y se los prestaste a Aino, pero los perdió apostando, así que arreglártelas con ella cuando regresemos- le dijo Kouji viendo hacía otras tiendas

- Anda, anda, anda, préstame te juro que te lo pago

- No-dijo Kouji, luego la vio de forma burlona- además Kaze ya estas muy vieja para jugar con muñecas

- Estúpido, yo no quiero jugar con ellas pero es que esta es muy linda y me gusta- refuto Kaze

- Yare, yare… como digas, pero vamos- le dijo Kouji empujando a todos lejos de la tienda, Kaze dejo la muñeca, le pidió disculpas al vendedor por no poder comprarla y siguió decepcionada a los demás.

Siguieron caminando y viendo lugares,  Misao caminaba cerca de Ahoshi tratando de hacerlo decir algo más que "Hai,  mmh y ya veo", Kenshin y Kaoru solo caminaban uno cerca del otro, sin decir nada, Yahiko y Sano peleaban por un tema nuevo cada diez segundos y Kouji y Kaze miraban la ciudad con cierta… ¿nostalgia?

Las peleas de Sano y Yahiko dieron a su fin cuando el grupo llego al lugar predilecto del ex –gánster. Los juegos.

Habían todo tipo de juegos, desde los legales hasta los ilegales, incluso concursos y alguno que otro juego de niños, la cara de Sano se iluminó y esta ves fue él el que comenzó a correr como desquiciado por cada tienda de juegos.

- Si Aino o Arashi estuvieran aquí, abrían dejado a Obasan en banca rota- murmuro Kouji viendo algunos juegos

- Si, ya me imagino los gritos de Obasan - rió Kaze con una gota en la cabeza.

- Bueno, sessha tiene que hacer algo, nos vemos después- dijo Kenshin dándose vuelta

- Yo voy contigo ¿si?- Kaoru no pregunto, simplemente lo dijo, sabía a donde iría Kenshin y quería acompañarlo, necesitaba acompañarlo, Kenshin por su parte primero pareció confuso y luego sonrió como forma de asentimiento, ambos comenzaron a caminar lejos de los juegos, hacía el lado contrario.

- ¿Para dónde irán?- pregunto Kaze, más para si misma que para los demás

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? Eres una chismosa- le dijo Kouji molestándola

- ¡¡¡CALLATE BAKA!!!- le grito Kaze golpeándolo en la cabeza, Misao y Yahiko los miraban con una gota mientras Ahoshi estaba completamente indiferente. 

Un hombre y una mujer caminaban por un sendero algo solitario, bajo el resplandeciente sol, uno al lado del otro, el hombre lleva una sabattou en su gi y la mujer llevaba un recipiente  de madera con flores blancas.

- ¿Kenshin?- pregunto Kaoru tímidamente y viendo de reojo a Kenshin que estaba a su lado, con expresión tranquila

- ¿si Kaoru-dono?

- Gracias por dejarme acompañarte- dijo ella mirando hacia el frente

- No- negó el con la cabeza- gracias por acompañarme- Kaoru sonrió. 

Caminaron en silencio, hasta llegar a la entrada de un cementerio, caminaron entre las tumbas, aun sin pronunciar palabra, y se detuvieron frente a una. La de Tomoe Yukishiro. Kaoru colocó las flores sobre la tumba y se arrodilló comenzando a rezar, Kenshin parado a un lado de ella también comenzó a rezar.

Era la segunda vez que Kaoru visitaba esa tumba, la última vez que lo había hecho había sido hace un año después del Jinchuu, de la venganza de Enishi. Ella y Kenshin habían ido a visitarla juntos y ambos le habían dado las gracias.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que Kenshin quería visitar la tumba de la mujer que alguna vez fue su esposa, la verdad es que ella nunca pensó en que volvería allí pero tal parece que Kenshin lo necesitaba y ella lo acompañaría a cualquier lugar. Tampoco pensaba que Kenshin quisiera regresar a Kyoto, pero el no objeto cuando decidieron el rumbo, y tampoco demostró nada en su mirada, por que Kaoru había aprendido a leer cada una de sus miradas, sus miradas tristes, preocupadas, alegres, enojadas e incluso esa mirada que a veces la hacia temblar, la mirada asesina que traía de nuevo a Battosai, la voz de Kenshin la saco de sus pensamientos

- Vamos- dijo el tendiéndole una mano para que se levantara, Kaoru se sorprendió, no habían pasado mas de cinco minutos y Kenshin ya le estaba diciendo para que se fueran, tomo su mano para levantarse, pero Kenshin no la soltó, por el contrario tomó su mano de manera dulce, haciendo que Kaoru se sonrojara y como hace un año, salieron del cementerio tomados de la mano.

- Kaoru-dono ¿quieres sentarte un rato allí?- le pregunto Kenshin señalando un enorme árbol, caminaban lento, tomados de la mano, como tratando de detener el tiempo.

- Aa- respondió ella y caminaron hasta el árbol, sentándose juntos, era un momento maravilloso, tanto para Kenshin como para Kaoru, la brisa silbaba una canción suave y solo audible para los enamorados, y los pequeños rayos de sol se filtraban por las hojas del árbol, acariciando sus pieles. Una brisa fría soplo y casi por inercia Kaoru se acurruco contra el pecho del rurouni, que murmuro un sorprendido "oro" pero luego la abrazo contra sí; era un momento hermoso, sin peleas, sin despedidas, sin fantasmas que amenazaran la felicidad y la paz que inundaba sus almas en ese momento. Kenshin poso su mejilla sobre el sedoso y negro cabello de Kaoru, aspirando complacido el aroma a jazmines que este desprendía, y así permanecieron un tiempo largo, sin moverse, por que cualquier movimiento podía romper el encanto del momento. 

- Kaoru- dono…- dijo Kenshin en un murmullo casi inaudible

- ¿Kenshin?- pregunto ella, aun acurrucada desde su pecho

- si, dime Kaoru- dono- dijo el sin prestar mucha atención, el aroma de su cabello lo tenía agradablemente atontado, Kaoru se separo y lo vio a los ojos

- ¿Podrías dejar de utilizar el dono?- pregunto ella seria y simulando algo de molestia

- ¡¡¡¿oro?!!!- pregunto sorprendido Kenshin, ¿dejar de usar el dono? no era mala idea pero…

- Onegai…- le susurro Kaoru al ver la indecisión en sus ojos, Kenshin la miro un momento y luego sonrió calidamente

- Como quieras Kaoru- dijo sonriendo, Kaoru sonrió feliz y se hecho a sus brazos, el respondió a su abrazo suavemente, ya no habían fantasmas que empañaran la felicidad, y si alguno llegara a aparecer, ellos estaban juntos, y en ese momento Kenshin lo comprendió. 

Se separaron un poco aun sin romper el abrazo y se miraron en los ojos del otro, ojos que reflejaban amor puro y sincero, un amor que ya no podía ser ocultado, sus rostros se acercaron mas, Kaoru podía sentir la suave y tibia respiración de Kenshin muy cerca y sentía su corazón dar brincos cuando los centímetros de distancia de sus labios se acortaban cada vez mas, ese beso era lo que mas había estado esperando, solo un centímetro mas y sentiría los suaves labios de su rurouni…

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BOOMM!!!!!!!!!!

Kenshin y Kaoru voltearon rápidamente al escuchar el fuerte sonido, como si una bomba hubiera estallado, desde donde ellos estaban se podía ver la ciudad de Kyoto envuelta en humo, y donde hay humo hay fuego…

- ¿Es fue eso?- pregunto Kaoru sorprendida

- No se, vamos- dijo Kenshin parándose y tomando a Kaoru de la mano, ella corría tras el maldiciendo y jurando matar al causante de la explosión que había arruinado su momento perfecto.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Misao, volteando hacia todos los lados; un fuerte estallido se había escuchado, provocando que las personas comenzaran a correr del temor.

- No se, pero no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados- dijo Kaze comenzando a correr hacía el lugar donde se había escuchado la explosión.

- ¡¡¡Espera!!!- grito Kouji comenzando a correr tras ella, los demás también los siguieron, pero pararon, demasiados horrorizados para continuar, Kaze estaba al frente, paralizada, su mano que había estado todo el tiempo sujetando su espada cayó pesadamente a un lado de su cuerpo.

El paisaje era increíblemente cruel, las tiendas que antes habían recorrido estaban completamente calcinadas dentro de un enorme cráter provocado por la explosión que aun emanaba grandes cantidades de fuego, los cadáveres de cientos de personas estaban sembrados en el suelo, algunos muertos presa del fuego y otros presa de las espadas que habían terminado con sus vidas.

Kaze cerró los puños con fuerza viendo la sangre echa charcos en el suelo, la sangre de gente inocente, la sangre de niños y niñas que hacia unos segundos estaban jugando y riendo felices.

- Demonios… - susurro con voz ronca Kase, apretando más los puños

- ¿Quién pudo haber sido capaz de cometer tan horrible masacre?- pregunto aterrada Misao al aire más que a nada

- Diablos- murmuro Sanozuke viendo de reojo la muñeca vestida de forma occidental, que hace un rato Kaze había querido comprar, completamente quemada y aun ardiendo bajo las llamas  

- Kaze… ¿crees que fue…?- trato de preguntar Kouji, pero Kaze lo interrumpió con un grito

- ¡¡¡¡Maldito Kawara, sal de donde estés!!!!

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Ahoshi arqueando una ceja, él no podía sentir la presencia de ninguna otra persona que no fueran ellos mismos o las presencias de las personas que corrían para alejarse de ese lugar

- Kaze…- susurro Yahiko viéndola con cuidado, el semblante de la muchacha se veía extraño, agresivo.

- ¡¡¡Maldita sea!!!- grito fuertemente Kaze y luego se escucho simplemente el silencio, un silencio lleno de muerte

- Estas muy escandalosa- dijo una voz fría, apareciendo de la nada, era aquel hombre de piel pálida, ojos rojos y tenía una cicatriz que cruzaba de forma horizontal su nariz. Kawara. 

- Maldito… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Kaze furiosa, por lo bajo, llevando su mano al puño de la espada

- ¿Qué? ¿Esto?- pregunto con inocencia señalando las llamas de fuego a sus espaldas- Fueron ordenes del señor Tsuda- dijo con voz lúgubre y orgullosa 

- ¡Eso es mentira!- grito Kouji viéndolo con rabia- no te creo, Amaki no sería capaz de cometer tal crueldad

- Cállate mocoso… el señor Tsuda me dio ordenes de terminar con todo lo que estuviera cerca de ustedes dos- dijo Kawara omnipotente 

- No te creo- dijo débilmente Kaze, bajando su mano del puño de la espada- ¡no te creo!- grito fuertemente y se abalanzo sobre él hombre que esperando su ataque desenfundo su espada, el filo de ambas katanas reflejadas en el sol deslumbro a los presentes por un instante. Ahoshi arqueó una ceja, esa muchacha era muy pero muy rápida, apenas había podido distinguir sus movimientos y a pesar de eso no pudo descifrar la técnica que ella había utilizado.

- Has mejorado mucho pequeña- dijo en tono de burla él hombre mientras sostenía con fuerza su katana que estaba siendo presionada por la de Kaze, ambos estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia

- ¡¡¡¡Cállate!!!!- le grito Kaze dándole una patada en el estomago y empujándolo a unos metros de ella, Kawara calló con un gemido de dolor en el suelo, Kase guardo su katana en su funda mientras lo veía con desprecio, no, con odio- Eres un maldito, aun no entiendo como pudiste derrotar a mi hermano, o a papá, si ni siquiera puedes hacerme un rasguño- Kawara se rió de forma burlona mientras se paraba limpiándose el hilillo de sangre que caía de su labio- ¿De que te ríes idiota?

- Aun eres una niña ingenua- dijo, Kaze arqueo una ceja extrañada

- Deja de decir idioteces, ten por seguro que en este momento te voy a matar- dijo Kaze con una extraña mueca, se puso en posición de ataque.

- ¡¡¡¡Misao, muchachos!!!!- la voz de Kaoru hizo que Ahoshi, Misao, Sano y Yahiko voltearan, corriendo llegaban Kenshin y Kaoru tomados de la mano y con expresiones bastante preocupada.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Kenshin, cuando tanto sus ojos  como los de Kaoru vieron el paisaje de sangre y muerte envuelto en llamas, Kaoru abrió los ojos con horror y se llevo una mano a la boca horrorizada, Kenshin apretó su mano, para hacerle saber que el estaba a su lado.

- Es que…- Sano abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando vio las manos unidas de Kenshin y Kaoru y su expresión cambio a una de picardía- Oi hasta que se decidieron ¿he? Jou- chan hasta que te saliste con la tuya- Kenshin y Kaoru se sonrojaron levemente, aun sin soltarse de las manos, Kaoru ya le iba a dar un golpe a Sanozuke pero una voz volvió a todos a la situación donde estaban

- ¿Vas a volverte una asesina Kaze?- desde el humo de las llamas surgió una figura alta, un hombre bastante alto, de cabello café, largo sujeto en una cola, sus ojos eran de un miel claro y tenia rasgos bastante finos, su vestimenta era negra y en su cinturón llevaba una katana, un extraño brillo en sus ojos lo hacía ver terriblemente atractivo.

- Amaki…- murmuro Kaze sorprendida viéndolo fijamente, a Kouji se le escucho murmurar el mismo nombre

- Amaki se puede saber que demonios te pasa- le pregunto Kouji calmado poniéndose a un lado de Kaze

- Kouji, Kaze nunca pensé que llegaran tan lejos- dijo suavemente, luego miro a Kawara desdeñosamente y cambio su tono de voz de forma radical- Se puede saber por que aun no has cumplido con las ordenes que te di

- Señor Tsuda… ahora terminare- dijo el terminando de ponerse de pie 

- Amaki… dime ¿por que? ¿Sabes cuantas personas inocentes murieron hoy?- pregunto Kaze con un hilillo de voz

- Hice esto simplemente porque aunque no lo creas no los quería matar yo, a pesar de todo no he olvidado que pasamos nuestra infancia juntos…

- Eres un cínico, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, cuando mandaste a matar a mi familia?- Amaki arqueo una ceja extrañado pero no dijo nada

- Señor, voy a terminar con ella- dijo Kawara y Kaze se rió de forma irónica- voy a hacer que te tragues esa risa estúpida- acto seguido Kawara se lanzo al ataque contra Kaze, Kenshin soltó a Kaoru y se dirigió hacía la pelea pero Kouji se lo impidió antes de que pudiera llegar

- Himura-san, no interfiera onegai

La pelea había cambiado, al parecer la presencia de Amaki Tsuda había perturbado enormemente a Kaze ya que sus movimientos antes ágiles y rápidos se habían vuelto torpes y lentos y Kawara estaba aprovechando esto, Kaze ya tenía varios cortes en los brazos, pequeños pero profundos, luego de un corte más en el brazo izquierdo, se separaron, Kaze enfundo su espada

- "Diablos, no me queda otra opción"- pensó mirando a Kouji, pidiéndole permiso silenciosamente, luego de un momento Kouji asintió con la cabeza.

- Kenshin ¿Qué pasa?-  pregunto Kaoru aferrándose al brazo del rurouni que veía todo confundido

- Esa muchacha no es normal- murmuro Ahoshi viendo como la muchacha adoptaba la posición Batto…… un momento… ¿la técnica Batto? ¡¡¡LA TÉCNICA BATTO!!! Ante la sorpresa de todos, se escucho un fuerte  grito de guerra proveniente de Kaze antes de lanzarse contra su enemigo.

- ¡¡¡Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi, Ryu Tsui Sen!!!- con un sonido sordo, Kawara calló semi- inconsciente al suelo, con una gran herida en el pecho, Kaze enfundo una ves mas su espada mientras la sangre e Kawara se mezclaba entre la sangre de las personas que habían muerto hacia pocos momentos.

Los rostros de los presentes estaban plantados en la confusión, ¿acaso existía alguien más con el conocimiento del Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi? Eso era imposible, además Kaze lo manejaba de una forma impecable con solo quince años.

- Y me mataste sin saber la verdad- dijo Kawara parándose y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, sosteniéndose con su espada solamente, surco su frente con la de Kaze, ella arqueo una ceja extrañada

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto confusa

- Que nada de lo que crees es verdad…- dijo y tomo con su mano la barbilla de Kaze, en ese instante una Kunai rozó profundamente la mejilla derecha del hombre

- No la toques- dijo fríamente Kouji, el había lanzado la Kunai a Kawara y tenía otras en su mano, Kawara, soltó la barbilla de Kaze y con una fría sonrisa cayo desplomado en el suelo, indiscutiblemente muerto.

Miles de preguntas inundaron la cabeza de la joven, pero no eran ni la mitad de las que rondaban en las cabezas de los demás, Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao, Sanozuke, Yahiko e incluso Ahoshi estaban demasiado confundidos y asombrados como para elegir una sola pregunta de las tantas que tenían, así que permanecían callados. 

- Que horror Kaze, ¿Qué diría tú padre si supiera que su pequeña se ha convertido en asesina? Probablemente se sentiría muy triste y decepcionado- dijo Amaki que se encontraba sentado sobre unos escombros.  

- ¡¡¡Cállate Amaki!!! Perdiste el derecho de hablar de mi padre y mucho menos de decirme o reprocharme algo

- Por cierto, sigues igual de impulsiva, fue un error que matarás a Kawara, Chibi- dijo Amaki parándose lentamente de los escombros.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto Kaze 

- Bueno, eso tendrás que averiguarlo Kaze- dijo comenzando a saltar con gran agilidad por lo escombros.

- ¡¡¡¡¡No, espera no te vallas Amaki!!!- grito Kaze comenzando correr tras el muchacho, cuando una figura alta se interpuso en su camino- ¡¡¡quítate de mi camino Saito!!!- le grito al policía, este por su parte muy confundido la tomo del gi antes de que saliera corriendo y le dio un leve empujón con el que Kaze cayo al suelo

- ¡¡¡Idiota, ya lo perdí!!!- le grito Kaze. Saito la miro ceñudo, esa muchacha lo había llamado por su nombre, por su verdadero nombre, no el que usaba para el gobierno y se había atrevido a hablarle de una forma muy grosera ¿Quién demonios era?

- Mira niña no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, creo que tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos a todos, al igual que él- dijo Saito señalando con la cabeza a Kouji, Kaze se dio vuelta y vio que todos los demás la miraban tanto a ella como a Kouji con mucha confusión, ¡Oh no! Kaze y Kouji dieron un fuerte y largo suspiro ¡ahora si estaban en problemas!  

- Muy bien, estamos esperando- dijo fríamente Hajime Saito a los dos jóvenes que estaban en frente, ahora se encontraban todos dentro del al Aoiya, se escuchaba el ruido de los policías y los bomberos tratando de apagar el fuego en el centro de la ciudad, casi nadie había hablado, algunos "oros" de Kenshin, una que otra discusión de Kouji y Kaze o comentarios ácidos de Saito a Sanozuke y viceversa, era lo único que se había escuchado.

- ¿Y que quiere Saito-san?- pregunto Kouji notablemente haciéndose el despistado

- Mira niño no estoy para juegos, lo que esta sucediendo es muy grave- dijo seriamente Saito- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- Yo soy Kaze Zasshi y el es Kouji Satsuki- respondió la muchacha acariciando a Fuyu que estaba sobre sus piernas

- Eso es totalmente falso, no existen personas en todo el Japón registradas con esos nombres y tampoco existen registros de ustedes dos ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto ceñudo Saito

- Además se puede saber como demonios conoces el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Kaze, el último estudiante es Kenshin ¿no?- pregunto Sanozuke cruzado de brazos mirando a Kenshin, este asintió con la cabeza

- Shougo Amakusa fue la última persona que aprendió el estilo, por lo menos eso es lo que sessha tiene entendido

- Ya veo…- murmuro Kaoru, todos vieron fijamente a Kouji y Kaze, a estos les rodó una gota por la cabeza, se miraron, miraron a los demás, se volvieron a mirar y asintieron con la cabeza

- Muy bien, les diremos la verdad- dijo Kaze parándose del tami, Kouji también se paro  

- Mi nombre es Kaze Himura y  pertenezco a la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi y Kamiya Kasshinryû 

- Mi nombre es Kouji Shinomori y pertenezco a la escuela Oniwabanshiki y soy el Okashira de los Oniwabanshuu

Un silencio sepulcral cubrió al Aoiya.

Notas de la autora:

Al fin!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Kary esta saltado con bombos y platinos por todas partes) soy tan feliz snif…  termine este capitulo ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡siiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cuando lo termine estaba tan feliz que hasta bese a mi perro y… ¿Qué les pareció? Díganme ¿los sorprendí mucho o ya se lo imaginaban?

Ahora si se va a poner bueno, disculpen si este capitulo quedo tan pero tan largo es que si no ponía lo que tenía que poner en este capitulo no lo iba a poner hasta dentro de quien sabe cuantos.

Por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr déjenme reviews, y gracias a todos los que los han dejado y no dejen de hacerlo.

Bueno no se para cuando tenga el próximo capitulo pero espero que sea pronto  y esperense muchas verdades 

Kary

Ja ne

Diccionario de palabras japonesas:

Aa: si, forma informal 

A dame: Oh! no  
ahou : idiota, estúpido, pero en una manera agresiva  
arigatou, Arigatou gozaimashita :gracias, muchas gracias.  
Ayaushi: Cuidado

baka: idiota, estúpido.

Bakana: no puede ser.  
busu : fea

Che: mierda

Chizu: mapa  
daijoubu :Está bien, estoy bien, todo bien, no hay problema, etc, etc, etc o puede ser como pregunta ¿estas bien? ¿te encuentras bien? 

Doushita: ¿Qué paso?  
demo : pero 

Gomen: perdón, discúlpame 

Gomen kudasai: perdóname 

gozaru:  No significa nada en castellano, pero demuestra mucho respeto. Kenshin solo lo usa.  
hai : si  
hakama :especie de pantalón que ellos usan

hitokiri: asesino 

hontou : verdad  
Iie : no  
Jou-chan : Pequeña Señorita, es el modo en que Sano llama a Kaoru 

Kami: Dios

Kendoka: maestra de espadas

Ken- nii: forma en que Ayame y Suzume llaman a Kenshin significa "hermano Kenshin"   
Kitsune : Zorro

kuso: Demonios, diablos.  
mou: exclamación de exasperación  
nani : qué  
ne : ¿no?  
onegai : por favor

opio: Es una droga muy usada en esa era.

oro: Se traduce como "Ah, ohh" solo Kenshin lo usa cuando esta sorprendido, asustado o cuando Kaoru lo golpea.

otou-san: padre, papá.

Okaasan: madre, mamá

Obasan: tía

Ojisan: tío

Ohaiyo: hola

Ohayou: Buenos días  
rurouni : vagabundo  
sessha : literalmente significa "indigno" es la forma de Kenshin para llamarse a sí mismo  
shoji : Puertas japonesas, hechas de papel que normalmente tienen dibujo o no..  
sou : en serio?

Yaré, Yaré: Oh… bueno


	7. Revelando Verdades (primera parte)

Un futuro incierto

Por

Kary

Capitulo VII

Revelando 

Verdades 

(primera parte)

- Oi Kaze, ¿crees que están muertos?- le pregunto Kouji en un susurro a su compañera

- he… bueno…- murmuro ella también, habían pasado aproximadamente ya siete minutos desde que ambos habían confesado sus verdaderos nombres y el ambiente seguía igual. Todos los presentes incluso el implacable lobo de Mibu tenían los ojos abiertos como platitos de té, y sus miradas estaban en blanco, completamente perdidas. 

Kaze considero seriamente la situación, ahora que habían hablado no podrían echarse para atrás, conocía lo suficientemente bien a todos los que estaban en frente suyo como para saber que apenas reaccionaran la bombardearían con cientos de preguntas.

Kouji le dio una suave señal con el codo para que viera al frente, Saito ya estaba en su estado normal y había prendido un cigarro que fumaba precipitadamente.

Kouji miro como Ahoshi y Kenshin comenzaban a parpadear, regresando al mundo real, el silencio que había reinado por varios minutos fue roto por un "¡¡¿oroooooo?!!"  del rurouni, Kaoru por su parte murmuraba palabras incomprensibles y Misao estaba en un estado de sonambulismo del que aun no podía salir, las quijadas de Sanozuke Sagara y Yahiko Mioyin llegaban hasta tocar el suelo, la situación era perfecta para tomar un fotografía pensó sonriendo Kouji.

El ambiente se torno frío de repente cuando las siete personas clavaron sus ojos en los dos jóvenes que comenzaron a sudar frío.

- Explíquense- dijo seriamente Saito cuando soltó una nueva nubecilla de humo.

- ¡¡¡¡YA ENTIENDO!!!!- Grito Yahiko de repente, sacando de su estado de medio sonambulismo a Misao- ¡¡¡¡Kaze es hermana de Kenshin y Kouji es hermano de Ahoshi!!!!

Kaze abrió los ojos como platos mientras su mirada se convertía en una mirada de frustración '¡¡¡mou!!!' pensó malhumorada, Kouji a su lado rió nerviosamente y dijo 

- No exactamente Yahiko-kun

- Diablos, entonces no entiendo- dijo Sano pensativo

- Eso es normal en ti inútil- dijo indiferentemente Saito

- ¿¿¿Qué??? Estúpido lobo roñoso…- grito enojado Sano

Kaze dio un largo suspiro, esto seria muy muy muy complicado, miro nuevamente a los demás, sus miradas investigándolos, sobretodo la mirada de Saito, era escalofriante, bajo la mirada de lobo Kaze podía sentirse completamente al descubierto.

- Muy bien, voy a explicarles absolutamente todo, pero primero hay dos condiciones- dijo la muchacha aguardando un momento mientras se sentaba a un lado de Kouji, que a diferencia de ella, se había sentado hace rato

- Creo que no estas en condiciones de poner algún tipo de norma- dijo Saito sonriendo ladinamente 

- Entonces no digo nada- dijo Kaze obstinadamente, con una sonrisa que fácilmente podía competir con la del lobo

- Vamos Saito, deja que Kaze- dono ponga las condiciones que quiera- dijo Kenshin sonriendo a la pelea de miradas que Kaze y Saito estaban llevando, el lobo aparto la mirada 'estúpido Battosai' pensó fastidiado  

- Gracias Kenshin- le dijo Kaze sonriendo- la primera condición es que no harán ningún  tipo de preguntas hasta que termine de contar lo que les tenemos que contar y la segunda…

-… es que nos creerán lo que les vamos a decir, ya que si no lo hacen no tiene sentido que les expliquemos nada- la interrumpió Kouji, Kaze lo miro con enfado por un momento y luego de que los demás asintieran ella comenzó a hablar, pausadamente viendo como diferentes colores se pintaban en el cielo del atardecer. 

- Lo primero es que ni Kouji ni yo pertenecemos a esta época- los presentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y confundidos- nosotros venimos de Meiji 34, veintidós años en el futuro…

- Señor…

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Amaki Tsuda con fastidio

- Ha ocurrido un problema- dijo un hombre bastante bajo

- ¿Qué problema?- pregunto con desgana

- Kawada esta muerto

- Eso ya lo sé- respondió con una increíble calma y fastidio- ¿eso es todo?

- No señor- dijo mirando un punto fijo- al parecer Hajime Saito he descubierto este lugar, no tardaran mucho en llegar   

- Ya veo, bueno así me quita la molestia de tener que decirles donde es. Si eso es todo. Puedes irte

- Pero señor…

- Puedes irte- repitió con peligrosa calma, el hombre no dijo más y abandonó la habitación, Amaki dio un suspiro, nunca pensó que las cosas llegasen a esos extremos, tendría que pelear con las personas con las que había crecido, con las que había compartido los momentos más maravillosos de su niñez… aunque luego de lo que izo…. sonaba estúpido pensar en eso- Kaze… 

- Eso es imposible- dijo Saito prendiendo un nuevo cigarro

- Oye idiota déjame hablar- le contesto Kaze molesta, no era el solo el hecho de que no la dejará terminar de hablar, si no que dudaban de su palabra y eso era algo que ella no podía soportar. El lobo miro molesto a la muchacha en frente  suyo, pero no dijo nada.

- Hace mucho - prosiguió Kaze- cuando era pequeña encontré un papel entre las cosas de Okasan, el chizu. Se lo mostré a Kouji, aunque era extraño yo podía entenderlo, en Kyoto había algo. Así que Kouji y yo emprendimos el viaje, claro sin permiso, aun puedo escuchar los gritos de Kasan y Obasan cuando regresamos- dijo sonriendo y mirando a Kaoru y Misao, estas dos solo se sonrojaron, aun no sabiendo si era verdad o no lo que la joven decía- Pero Amaki se dio cuenta y nos siguió, cuando llegamos al lugar encontramos uña extraña roca clavada en el suelo, en forma de espada, Kouji la tocó – Kouji izo un extraño sonido- y cuando nos dimos cuenta habíamos retrocedido 31 años en el tiempo, pero no lo supimos ciertamente hasta que vimos a Misao- obasan, solo tenía 10 años, el tonto de Kouji ya iba a ir corriendo hacía Okina- san y Misao- obasan gritando "¡okachan, okachan!" por suerte Amaki lo agarro antes- Kaze hizo un sonido de fastidio y Kouji se hizo el desentendido.

- Amaki fue el primero en darse cuenta como habíamos llegado y luego de darnos un sermón por salir sin permiso- Kouji dio un suspiro- tratamos de regresar, pero no fue hasta un día después que lo logramos, ese verano fue loco. Cuando regresamos Kaze tomo un pedazo de la roca y la guardo. Con ese pedazo fue que logramos llegar hasta aquí, ya que la roca completa fue destruida.

- Kouji, Amaki y yo prometimos nunca volver a usarla, ya que podía ser peligroso viajar en el tiempo, y lo guardamos en secreto, aunque no duro mucho- dijo Kaze

- Estamos seguros que el tiempo en que Amaki estuvo desaparecido, en realidad estaba en esta era, pero no es seguro ya que se supone que Kaze tiene el último pedazo de esa roca- dijo Kouji

- Esa historia suena completamente absurda- dijo Saito renuente a aceptar la historia

- Pero es verdad- dijo Kaze en tono infantil, tratando de convencer a los demás

- ¿Tienen pruebas?- pregunto la voz fría de Ahoshi Shinomori

Kouji y Kaze se miraron, no tenían como comprobar lo que decían,  si bien era verdad, tenían que aceptar que era algo difícil de creer y que si alguien llegara un día a decirles que es su hijo y que viene de 30 años en el futuro, difícilmente lo creerían, pero…

Kouji miró a Kaoru, luego a Kaze, nuevamente a Kaoru y luego se le quedo viendo a Kaze, esta, dándose cuenta de su escrutinio se volvió a verlo

- ¿Que me ves Kouji?- le pregunto de mala cara

- Oi Kaze… ¿aun guardas tú cinta?- le pregunto ignorando la pregunta y la mala cara de Kaze

- ¿eh…?- pregunto confusa, luego pareció entender la idea de su joven amigo y sonrió- si claro

Los demás miraron como Kaze buscaba algo de entre las mangas de su gi, luego de un momento saco una larga cinta azul marino, la tomo con mucho cuidado y la extendió sobre el tami suavemente, con mucho cuidado 

- Por favor Kaoru- san ¿podrías mostrarnos la cinta que tienes en el cabello onegai?- le pidió Kouji 

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza y soltó la larga cinta que sostenía en una cola alta sus hebras negras, estas cayeron libremente sobre sus hombros. Kaoru le extendió la cinta azul a Kouji y este la coloco sobre el tami al lado de la otra cinta.

- Son iguales- murmuro Yahiko viendo las dos cintas, exactamente iguales, del mismo color, el mismo tono, la misma suavidad, como si fueran una sola

- Aunque abría podido comprarla en cualquier lugar- dijo Misao, ni siquiera ella misma se creyó eso

- Pero…. Tienen el mismo aroma- dijo Kenshin oliendo suavemente ambas cintas- ambas tienen el mismo aroma de Kaoru, aroma a jazmines- dijo cayendo nuevamente en esa embriaguez que le provocaba el olor a jazmines que siempre emanaba Kaoru, Kenshin soltó ambas cintas sonrojado por las miradas de los demás

- Esa cinta se la dio Kaoru- obasan a Kaze cuando… ¿Cuándo fue?- le pregunto Kouji sonriendo a su falta de memoria, Kaze solo suspiro tomando la cinta entre sus manos con gran delicadeza

- Okasan me la dio cuando cumplí cinco años

- Eso… significa que son las mismas personas…- murmuro Misao viendo a Kaoru que parecía muy muy muy distante  

- Eso prueba que decimos la verdad, además no tenemos motivos para mentirles ¿Qué ganaríamos? Absolutamente nada, se que suena irreal, pero si lo ven de cierta forma no es tan difícil, Ahoshi… -san y Misao- san- dijo titubeando el los honoríficos, mientras un rubor subía a sus blancas mejillas, después de todo no es fácil decirle a tus futuros padres que eres su hijo cuando ellos ni siquiera tienen una relación seria- son mi familia, así como Kaoru-san y Kenshin- san son futura familia de Kaze.

Un largo silencio siguió la explicación de Kouji, habían escuchado calladamente 

el relato de ambos, y trataban de digerir todo, aunque era algo muy difícil, la razón les decía que era imposible viajar de una era a otra, viajar en el tiempo del futuro al pasado, eso es simplemente inverosímil, pero y si era verdad, estaban las dos cintas exactamente iguales y que otra explicación existiría en el parecido de esos jóvenes con ellos, aunque antes no lo habían notado, Kaze tiene el mismo largo, negro y sedoso cabello de Kaoru, y sus rasgos son casi iguales, además de tener los mismos ojos de Kenshin, un poco mas oscuros pero de la misma forma, Kouji por su parte, tiene casi la misma altura de Ahoshi, sus mismos rasgos serios y el mismo color negro de cabello, también tiene los mismos ojos de Misao, dos grandes y brillantes esmeraldas, además la habilidad de ambos en las peleas era única, tanto Kaze   como Kouji, se nota, tienen experiencia en técnicas ninjas y de espadas, sobretodo Kaze, maneja el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi de forma muy limpia y casi perfecta, mucho mejor de lo que el mismo Hitokiri Batussai lo hacia a esa edad, y lo más importante de todo; desde el primer momento habían sentido mucho afecto por ellos dos, como si fueran extraños conocidos, el ambiente junto a ellos siempre había estado rodeado de familiaridad, no había duda, fuera lo que fuera ellos decían la verdad, además, ya habían pasado por tantas cosas que podrían haber parecido imposibles que una más no era tanto.

Kouji y Kaze miraron con satisfacción sus rostros, en verdad les había costado, pero al fin y al cabo habían logrado convencerlos de la verdad, Kaze rió un poco  cuando los rostros de los más afectados se vieron envueltos en un rojo vivo, en el momento en que la realidad cayó sobre sus hombros, incluso el siempre frío rostro de Ahoshi había tomado un tono rojizo.

 Sanozuke, aunque un poco después, comprendió también y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, Yahiko también entendió y comenzó a reír como Sanozuke y el lobo de Mibu lo único que hacía era fumar un cigarro tras otro, algo abrumado.

- El señor viene a verlos Himura- san- dijo la dulce voz de Omazu abriendo el shoji de la habitación donde estaban todos reunidos, cuando el shoji se abrió por  completo se vio la figura de Cho, parada a un lado de Omazu.

- ¡Jefe!- dijo lozanamente Cho entrando en la habitación, Omazu sonrió y cerró una vez más el shoji, seguramente yendo a atender a los clientes del restaurante.

- Llegó el cabeza de escoba- susurro Sano abandonando las carcajadas al igual que Yahiko

- ¿Qué quieres Cho?- le pregunto Saito tirando el cerrillo de cigarro al jardín

- Jefe ya terminamos los tramites en la ciudad de Kyoto, fue una verdadera carnicería

- Si ya veo- dijo Saito suspirando fastidiado, los demás solo bajaron la cabeza con la imagen de sangre y muerte aun clavada en sus recuerdos vivos

- Por cierto descubrimos el escondite del tal Tsuda- dijo Cho, Kouji y Kaze levantaron la cabeza de inmediato, no tenían ni idea de que la policía  estuviera metida en este embrollo, eso complicaba más las cosas, se suponía que era un problema entre ellos tres, ellos tres y nada más, no el Kenshin- gumi y la policía ¡Diablos! Por eso Saito había dicho que era serio

- No sabía que la policía sabía de esto- murmuro Kouji preocupado aun

-  Por su puesto que si, la mayoría de los asesinatos que se han cometido en Kyoto desde hace un mes son al parecer responsabilidad de ese tal Tsuda, ya logramos averiguar cual es su escondite

- ¿A si? ¿Dónde es?- pregunto Saito, viendo como Kaze se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior

- Suena muy gracioso y tal vez irónico pero utiliza el templo del fuego, el antiguo escondite del Señor Shishio Makoto 

- Makoto Shishio- murmuro Kenshin asombrado, recordaba con perfección el lugar, aquel donde había tenido la última batalla contra Makoto Shishio, la persona que se había convertido en la sombra fantasma de Batossai el destajador y que había puesto en peligro a las personas que más amaba por poder llegar a tomar el poder sobre el Japón, aquel que casi termina con su vida, solo el recuerdo de Kaoru y la promesa de volver juntos a Tokio le dio fuerzas de continuar… Kaoru… su Kaoru… y la muchacha que estaba enfrente suyo mirando con preocupación a su compañero de ojos verdes, era su hija, su hija y de… de Kaoru… ¡orooooooo!, eso significaba que ¡oroooo!... el y Kaoru…. ¡orooooooo! 

- ¿Qué te pasa Kenshin?- le pregunto Yahiko viendo como el rostro del pelirrojo se ponía del mismo color de su cabello una vez más, mientras, murmuraba palabras incompresibles y cientos de 'oros'

- Ese lugar había quedado abandonado luego de la batalla de Batossai contra el señor Shishio- continuo Cho- pero desde hace algún tiempo había comenzado a verse movimiento dentro de él, ahora esta lleno de bandidos todos al mando del sujeto ese Tsuda

La conversación no siguió por mucho tiempo, Saito y Cho se fueron para terminar el papeleo de los asesinatos cometidos hacía un rato, Kouji podía ver a los lejos el humo del cigarro del policía cuando los acompaño a la puerta, cuando regreso a la habitación donde antes estaban todos juntos vio solo a Kaze, estaba sentada sobre el tami con la cinta azul en sus manos, viendo las pocas estrellas que ya habían salido a jugar en el oscuro cielo de noche, Fuyu corría de un lado a otro.       

- Oi Bakeneko ¿donde están todos?- pregunto Kouji al verla tan sola

- eh… no se, de pronto todos desaparecieron y me quede sola, creo que necesitan pensar un poco con todo lo que paso hoy- dijo viéndolo, luego le sonrió calidamente- hace mucho que no me llamabas así Kouji 

Kouji sonrió y se sentó a su lado, le había salido de forma muy natural llamarla 'bakeneko', siempre lo hacía cuando estaban tranquilos, desde que eran niños, al principio  Kaze se molestaba y le  gritaba que no la llamara así, pero al final termino acostumbrándose y esa costumbre se había hecho muy agradable, pero con tantos problemas y tantas preocupaciones, el simple nombre no había podido salir, esa semana no había sido del todo tranquila.

- Si fue difícil convencerlos, siempre han sido muy desconfiados- dijo Kouji sonriendo al recuerdo de sus padres- sobretodo otou-san

- Si, Ahoshi- ojisan es muy difícil de convencer, pero viste su rostro cuando nos creyó… jajajaja… casi estaba igual de rojo que el cabello de otou-san

Un pequeño silencio lleno el lugar, muy extrañas veces el silencio se interponía en una conversación que llevara Kaze Himura, esa niña (como decía su madre) hablaba mas que nadie y casi cualquier tema era bueno para conversar, pero ahora no, estaba callada, con la cabeza baja.

- Gomen kudasai- dijeron ambos a la vez, en un mismo respiro y en el mismo tono bajo, sonrieron, pocas veces les pasaba eso

- Debí hacerte caso Kouji, no me siento muy bien con lo que paso- dijo débilmente Kaze 

- No- negó el con la cabeza, luego la bajo- fue mi culpa, yo se como eres, debí presionarte más y no dejarte actuar, sabía que esto pasaría

- No… no sabía que se sentía así matar a alguien, no puedo sentir que vengue a mi familia, no siento nada de alegría, todo lo contrarío, me siento… me siento culpable y llena de remordimientos, rompí la promesa que le hice a oto-san y siento la decepción que debe estar sintiendo

- Kaze…- murmuro Kouji como un consuelo, sabía que al final algo así pasaría, conocía demasiado bien a su amiga, ella es tan impulsiva que se deja llevar y al final termina arrepintiéndose de todo  

- Okasan también debe estar decepcionada de mi, me enseño que el estilo Kamiya Kasshinryû era para proteger a las personas y que ha pesar de lo que dijera Hiko-sensei el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi  también tenía que tener el mismo propósito, y no… no lo logre

Kouji la abrazó, como siempre lo hacia y Kaze comenzó a ahogar sus sollozos sobre su pecho, se reprendió mentalmente 'idiota, idiota, idiota'

Misao caminaba sola por las calles despobladas de Kyoto, era tarde, de seguro recibiría un reprimenda de Okina por salir tarde sin avisar, pero no importaba, ahora tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, como en ese muchacho de 19 años que decía ser su futuro hijo, hasta sonaba raro, cuando ella solo tiene 17 años, pero no había duda, lo era, lo sentía, era su hijo y de Ahoshi, sintió el color rojo de sus mejillas aumentar, y es que ese color no la había abandonado desde que ambos jóvenes dijeron sus nombres, al principio pensó que era una casualidad, rara pero casualidad al fin, y luego un ataque de celos le ataco ¿acaso su Ahoshi- sama había tenido un hijo con otra mujer?, pero no… dejo esa tonta idea a un lado, además ese joven tenía sus mismos ojos, verdes esmeraldas y brillantes, Kami!! Era su hijo y de Ahoshi, y ahora, que pensaría él, que en el futuro se había vuelto loco y se había casado con una niña… no… Ahoshi nunca la ha visto como niña, tal ves antes si, pero ahora no, era una mujer adulta y… kami!! Iban a tener un hijo!!!

Notas de la autora:

Hola!!!!!!! Waoooohhh hasta que termine este capitulo, lo dividí en dos partes por que si no iba a quedar demasiado largo

Bueno yo les dije desde un principio que la historia era algo rara, pero díganme… si una historia de rurouni Kenshin no tiene cosas extrañas y sobrenaturales entonces… no es una historia de rurouni Kenshin!!!!!

Bueno en este capitulo no hubo mucha acción, casi ninguna pero prometo que en el próximo si habrá acción, tengo muchas planes muajajaja!!!!!!!! 

Mi mentecita trabaja constantemente en esta historia ^^

Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews por favor que son muy importantes para mi.

Por cierto cuando Kouji hace referencia a que es un momento de fotografía, tal ves suene raro, ya que en esos tiempos no habían tantas cámaras, pero tomen en cuenta que ellos vienen 22 años en el futuro por lo tanto las cámaras fotográficas ya eran más conocidas ^^

La respuesta a la pregunta de Mimi es que he notado de que en Rurouni Kenshin, Kenshin tiene cierta preferencia a las tecnicas batu- jutsu. En donde se envaina y desenvaina la espada entre cada ataque, solo hay que ver la pelea que tuvo contra Saito, esa es la prueba perfecta. Y Kaze al ser su hija, bueno tenía que heredar algunas mañas de Ken- san ^^

Bakeneko: Es un gato tan viejo que empezó a tomar forma humana para hacer travesuras y maldades (ya se imaginaran porque Kouji llama de esta forma a Kaze ^^ )

Bueno dejen sus mensajes ok, y gracias por ellos…….^________^ me hacen feliz


	8. Revelando Verdades (segunda parte)

Un futuro incierto

Por

Kary

Capitulo VIII

Revelando 

Verdades 

(segunda parte)

Las estrellas alumbraban las oscuras calles de la ciudad de Kyoto, donde nada se oye, donde la luna no se hace presente.

 Sobre el techo del Aoiya hay dos figuras tenuemente alumbradas por la luz de las estrellas, a pesar de la oscuridad se pueden ver sus rostros, que están bastante sonrojados. 

- "Por Kami!!"- pensó Kaoru viendo sus manos(N/A: las palabras en "" son pensamientos)- "Ahora  como voy a mirar a Kenshin a la cara, que pena. Pero y si es mentira, parece tan irreal… no, no puede ser mentira… Kaze es mi hija y… y de Kenshin ¡Por todos los dioses!" 

- "Oroooooo, ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Kaoru será mi…. Oroooo… bueno ella siempre ha sido mi… oro… ¿que digo? Kaoru- dono es… es… oroooooo!!!!"

- "Aunque hoy estuvo cerca de besarme, ahora ni me habla, no me ha dicho nada desde que Kaze dijo que era su hija y…y mía"

- "Kaoru debe estar enfadada conmigo, no me ha dicho nada desde que llegamos del centro de la ciudad,  de seguro cree que soy la persona menos indicada para llegar a tener algo con ella algún día, que soy indigno, demo… oroo casi la beso hoy, debe estar enfadada por eso, demo…"

- "Aunque me hace muy feliz saber que voy a terminar casada con Kenshin, y con dos hijos, demo…"

- "¿Y si no me habla por que piensa que soy muy mayor para llegar a tener algo con ella?" 

- "¿Y si no me habla por que piensa que soy muy menor para llegar a tener algo con él?"

- "¡Pero si yo lo amo!"

- "¡Pero si yo la amo!"

- "¿Será que Kenshin cree que todo esto es una mentira? Nah… él es una de las personas más influenciables que conozco, también debe sentir que es verdad"- Kaoru le dio una mirada de reojo a Kenshin, estaba rojo y veía, igual que ellas sus manos, volvió a mirar sus manos mas sonrojada aun

- "Y si cree que todo lo que Kaze dijo era mentira, y que yo fui quien invento eso, no… no… Kaoru debe sentir al igual que yo ese cariño tan especial por ella"

- "Kenshin no baka háblame"

- "Kaoru- kirei y si me gritas y te enfadas mas si te hablo" 

- "¡mou! Tendré que romper el hielo primero"

- "Mejor le hablo antes que se enfade más"

- Kenshin… yo…

- Kaoru-dono…yo 

Ambos sonrieron relajándose un poco, habían hablado a la vez, eso rebajo un poco la tensión que había reinado entre ambos por tanto tiempo, la verdad es que ninguno sabía bien que decir, no es fácil estar frente a la persona que amas, y saber que tendrán no uno si no dos hijos, al final solo se quedaron viendo uno al otro por un rato, sin palabras, y es que cuando dos personas se aman con ese amor tan puro y sincero las palabras siempre sobran, no tenía sentido darle vueltas al asunto de Kaze, era verdad por que ellos así lo habían decidido, bueno en realidad sus corazones habían decidido creerle a la muchacha. Y en un acto de reflejo inmediato, él la abrazo y ella correspondió su abrazo.

- "¿Para que sirven las palabras?..."

- "Si ya sabemos la verdad"

Sobre un árbol dos figuras, la de un luchador callejero de cabello oscuro y la de un niño con el cabello tieso apuntado hacia el cielo, habían estado espiando a Kenshin y ha Kaoru por un rato, sorpresa se llevaron cuando ambos se abrazaron sin decir nada, en el momento en que  Yahiko iba a saltar hacia ellos para molestarlos, Sano lo tomo del gi y entre reclamos del muchacho entraron al Aoiya "Mejor dejarlos solos" pensó Sano entrando a la habitación que le habían asignado con Yahiko a cuestas.

Misao entro sigilosamente al Aoiya, haciendo honor a su nombre de Okashira de los Oniwabanshuu, estaba todo a oscuras, paso por la habitación donde antes habían estado todos reunidos, Kouji y Kaze estaban profundamente dormidos, Misao sonrío tiernamente, no solo por el hecho de ver a su futuro hijo si no por que Kaze estaba recostada sobre el pecho del muchacho y el la abrazaba protectora mente, subió las escaleras despacio, era tarde, las dos o tres de la madrugada seguramente, se había internado tanto en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de la hora, si Okina la viera se ganaría un buen sermón, "¿Qué estará haciendo Ahoshi- sama?" pensó asomándose suavemente por la puerta que conducía al pasillo de los dormitorios, solo faltaban algunos pasos para llegar a su habitación, meterse dentro del futón y nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia…

- ¿Dónde estabas Misao? - 

- A… A… Ahoshi-sama- dijo dándose la vuelta y viendo el rostro del hombre que amaba y que sería el padre de su hijo, Oh no! el color carmín subía nuevamente a su rostro- ¿Qué hace despierto a esta hora?- le pregunto haciéndose la desentendida a la primera pregunta 

- Estaba esperándote- dijo él. Misao abrió grande los ojos ¿La estaba esperando a ella? ¡Oh si que bien!

Ahoshi miro a la muchacha que tenía en frente, aun no comprendía que fuera verdad todo lo que había oído hacía unas horas, terminaría teniendo un hijo con Misao, con la pequeña Misao, bueno… ya no era pequeña, ahora era toda una mujer y muy hermosa y cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a ofrecerle un vida llena de amor ¿cualquier hombre? No, no podía ser cualquiera, tenía que ser alguien que la amara, que la protegiera, que la comprendiera, que la soportará. Ahoshi se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que esa persona era él, él y nadie más que él, porque él… él la amaba.

La luz del sol se filtraba por las ventanas toscamente cerradas del Aoiya, Kaze se despertó por el barullo que se oía en toda la casa, por un momento pensó que estaba en su hogar, que el escándalo que escuchaba era a causa de su madre discutiendo con su tío por que la había llamado vieja fea, que su padre llegaría en un momento con su dulce sonrisa, diciéndole que se levantará que ya era tarde y que luego comenzaría a pelear con Amaki y Kenji por que le quitaban parte de su desayuno… pero no, rápidamente la realidad cayo sobre su  cuerpo, estaba recostada sobre un futón en una pequeña habitación, habitación que ella recordaba bien, ahora era una pequeña habitación de huéspedes pero dentro de algunos años se convertiría en la habitación de Kouji, se sentó sobre el futón, no recordaba cuando había llegado hasta allí, incluso le dolía el cuerpo como si hubiera permanecido en una mala posición por mucho tiempo, miro instantáneamente a su costado, su katana estaba a su lado, por un momento maldijo que estuviera allí. Miro su ropa, estaba levemente ensangrentada, por las cortadas que había tenido ayer, con tanto lío no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse, ni de cambiar las vendas que sostenían sus pechos. 

El shoji se abrió suavemente y Kaze levanto la mirada,  una joven figura estaba en el umbral, viéndola dulcemente -¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto y un recuerdo más llego a su mente…

******* Flash Back *******

- ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto una dulce y preocupada voz

- Si okasan, no te preocupes

- Onegai… onegai Kaze- chan, no me vuelvas a hacer esto- dijo la mujer, su voz quebrantada

- Gomen nasai okasan- dijo Kaze bajando la mirada, lo siguiente que sintió fueron los dulces y protectores brazos de su madre, arropándola en un manso abrazo.

******* Fin del Flash Back *******

- Si, me siento bien Kaoru- respondió sonriéndole. Kaoru entro cerrando el shoji detrás de si, en sus manos traía una cajita y algunas ropas al parecer.

- Eso me alegra, voy a curarte esas heridas que tienes- dijo sentándose a un lado del futón de la muchacha y comenzando a sacar de la cajita, un frasquito de vidrio, algunas vendas y algodón.

- No… no tienes que preocuparte- dijo viéndola, mientras comenzaba a quitarse el gi, "No me mira" pensó confundida, luego sonrió, de seguro Kaoru tenía vergüenza, ¿de que? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, tal vez le daba pena verla sabiendo que era su hija o algo así, sonrió para sus adentros pensando que en estos días había conocido cosas de sus padres que ni ella se imaginaba, pero al fin y al cabo no eran tan distintos a como ella los conocía, le sonrió a Kaoru- pero gracias okasan…

Kaoru levanto la cabeza inmediatamente y vio a la joven a los ojos, un leve rubor cubriendo su sorprendido rostro, le sonrió aun sonrojada y volvió a prestarle atención a las heridas de su futura hija. Suavemente fue quitando las vendas que le cubrían el torso, por miedo a lastimar más sus heridas, cuando su espalda estuvo descubierta Kaoru se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba llena de pequeñas cicatrices pero se sorprendió aun más cuando vio una enorme cicatriz que iba desde el comienzo de la espalda hasta el final de la misma, de forma transversal,  se pregunto si era prudente preguntarle a Kaze por ella, aunque no tuvo que hacerlo porque la muchacha le respondió a la pregunta no formulada.

- Esa cicatriz me la hice hace mucho tiempo, estuve a punto de morir- Kaoru prefirió no decir nada, y comenzó a curar las pequeñas heridas cubiertas de sangre seca, Kaze daba alguno que otro quejido de dolor por culpa del antiséptico  que Kaoru le estaba poniendo, dentro de la habitación las dos mujeres podían escuchar bastante barullo de la planta de abajo. Kaoru guardo el sobrante de vendas en la cajita junto a los frasquitos, mientras Kaze se ponía el gi limpio que Kaoru le había traído, no habían hablado de mucho, Kaoru parecía muy avergonzada y Kaze no quería presionarla, conocía bien a su madre, entre risitas y sonrojos, Kaze le había preguntado si podía llamarla mamá, y Kaoru acepto sonrojada, era verdad que Kaze no se sentía tan rara como Kaoru, pero era algo difícil llamar madre a un mujer que en estos momentos era solo tres años mayor que ella, Kaoru al principio se sintió algo incomoda, casi por la misma razón que Kaze, pero luego de algunos "gracias okasan, si okasan, okasan" se sentía bien, sonrió mentalmente, esperaba ver la cara de Kenshin cuando Kaze lo llamase otousan.

- ¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo?- pregunto colocándose la katana en el obi del gi, Kaoru sonrió mientras suspiraba

- Deben ser Yahiko y Sanozuke peleando por la comida

- ¡Pero si él mismo escándalo fue el que me despertó!- dijo asombrada, Kaoru se encogió de hombros.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras vieron algo que les hizo radar una gota por la cabeza de idéntica forma.

- ¡¡¡ES MIO!!!

- ¡¡¡NO MIO!!!

- ¡¡¡CABEZA DE POLLO ES MIO!!!

- ¡¡¿¿A QUIEN LLAMAS CABEZA DE POLLO, NIÑO??!!

- ¡¡NO ME LLAMES NIÑO IDIOTA!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CALLENSE!!!!!!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CALLATE COMEDREJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿A QUIEN LLAMAS COMADREJA RETRASADO MENTAL!!!!!!!!!

Bueno para explicarlo de forma fácil, Sanozuke y Yahiko tenían más de media hora discutiendo por quien comería primero el desayuno que Kenshin estaba haciendo, al principio solo discutían pero ahora Yahiko había optado por masticar la cabeza de Sano de forma agresiva, y cuando Misao trato de detenerlos, comenzaron a insultarla, lo cual ocasionó que ella se enfureciera y comenzara a insultarlos a ambos, en fin un loquero.

- Maa maa, hay suficiente para todos de gozaru- dijo Kenshin saliendo de la cocina, estaban en una parte más apartada de lo que era el restaurante, Yahiko y Sano sonrieron y en menos de una fracción de segundo ya estaban sentados en la mesa discutiendo en una guerra de palillos por coger el primer trozo de carne.

A todos les rodó una gota por la cabeza.

- Hay que ver que si eres floja Kaze, ya es casi mediodía-

- Kouji- dijo asombrada Kaze de no haberlo visto antes, estaba apoyado de una pared con los brazos cruzados, traía la misma ropa del día anterior, Kaze cambio bruscamente de actitud- ¡¡Qué diablos te pasa no me llames floja baka!!

- Si como digas Bakeneko- dijo sentándose junto a Yahiko y Sano que seguían comienzo como si no lo hubieran hecho desde hace años, Kouji tomo una taza de té, bebió un poco y siguió hablando en tono burlón- Por cierto, ¡vaya que estas gorda, me costo llevarte hasta la habitación!

- Tú fuiste quien me llevo…- dijo calmadamente, luego le dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa, haciendo que todas las cosas saltarán y que Kouji se salpicara todo el té caliente encima, este comenzó a quejarse mientras Kaze lo agitaba violentamente mostrando colmillos- ¡¿gorda quien?! ¡¡lo que pasa es que eres un pobre debilucho que no puede ni sostener un saco de arroz!!

- ¡¡uno si…. Pero no cien….!!- dijo aun siendo sacudido por Kaze quien lo golpeo en la cabeza

Misao, Kenshin y Kaoru sonrieron, incluso Ahoshi mostró una media sonrisa.

- Oi, esto esta muy bueno otou-san- dijo Kaze como si fuera normal, claro normal para ella y tal vez para Kouji, pero no para los demás, y definitivamente no para Kenshin, que murmuro un leve 'oro… gracias' mientras su rostro se tornaba en diferentes tonos rojizos, Kaze se dio cuenta que todos la miraban y que tanto Kenshin como Kaoru estaban bastante rojos, así que sonrió abiertamente y siguió comiendo, Sano soltó una gran carcajada y los demás también rieron un poco.

- El abuelo salió esta mañana y no volverá hasta dentro de dos semanas- comento Misao

- ¿A dónde fue Okina-san?- le pregunto Kaoru

- No lo sé- dijo Misao mirando con reproche a Ahoshi, que bebió su té indiferentemente 

- Ya veo-

- ¡Kuso! ¡Pero si yo me sabía el camino de memoria!- dijo Kaze molesta, de inmediato la voz de Kouji le llego a su mente 'Si Kaze te lo sabes tan de memoria que por eso tienes media hora perdida' "¡mou! estúpido Kouji… ¿Por qué diablos estoy pensando en él?" – Ah!!!!!!!! "se supone que mis padres tienen buena memoria, de donde demonios salió la mía!" Amaki…

******* Flash Back *******

- Kouji no baka- murmuro molesta Kaze saliendo al jardín, lo que paso es que sin darse cuenta Kouji, mientras hablaba tomo por error la porción de sushi que le tocaba ha Kaze, esta armo un escándalo tan grande que fácilmente podría haberse oído hasta la ciudad de Tokio, y lo golpeo y le grito y lo dejo medio sordo, pero eso no le traería de nuevo su última porción de sushi, además de que todos ya se habían comido lo suyo, molesta se fue refunfuñando hasta el jardín, y se sentó molesta bajo el frondoso árbol. 

La suave brisa movía los mechones de cabello de su frente suavemente, tranquilamente, cerro los ojos en la paz, sintiendo como Fuyu subía a sus piernas, acarició su cabeza.

Kaze ladeo bruscamente su cabeza hacía un lado, justo en el momento en que una cuchilla se clavo en el tronco del árbol, Kaze suspiro, aun con sus ojos cerrados, ¿acaso nunca podría estar un solo minuto tranquila?, abrió los ojos y tomó el cuchillo, tenía un papel doblado, clavado en el, lo abrió lentamente y lo leyó, era sumamente corta, y no hacia falta la firma para saber quien era, una sola persona en el mundo la llamaba de esa manera 

_"Chibi imouto-chan, tenemos que habla. Ya sabes donde"_

Apretó el papel en sus manos, como se atrevía ese… ese… a seguir llamándola así después de todo lo que había hecho, no…  no podía ir, y si era una trampa de Amaki, no Amaki no atacaba por la espalda, aunque había cambiado tanto, y de que quería hablarle?

Decidida, se paro del suelo, Fuyu la miro confundida por la abrupta reacción, Kaze  tiro la arrugada nota al piso junto al cuchillo, iría hasta el salón del fuego, para hablar con aquella persona que toda una vida considero como un hermano más. 

  ******* Fin del Flash Back *******

- Creo que es por aquí… mmm… ¡mou!... ¿Dónde, donde, donde?- se pregunto bajando de un árbol, luego miro la enorme maleza que se extendía sobre una montaña- ¡Allí! Allí esta la entrada- dijo moviendo algunas piedras que le impedían el paso, estaba menos descuidada, bueno el lugar a donde ella iba a jugar con Kouji en verano (cuando sus padres se lo tenían estrictamente prohibido) estaba mucho mas descuidado, por que tenía más tiempo de vejes, pero sin duda era el mismo, a pesar de su mala memoria recordaba el lugar de forma intacta, si mas no estaba en lo incorrecto, Amaki estaría en el salón donde su padre y Shishio habían peleado, Kenji y el entrenaban allí también en verano (sin permiso de los mayores).

Camino despacio, el lugar parecía desolado, esquivando las piedras y algunas pequeñas lagartijas, Kaze podía sentir la presencia de muchas personas, seguramente habían recibido ordenes de dejarla entrar sin hacerle nada, Kaze suspiro, de verdad quería encontrarse con Amaki? De verdad había hecho bien al salir sin decirle nada a los demás? Kouji se enfadaría, pero ya que. Y que era lo que quería Amaki de ella? ¿pelear? ¿que ella vengara de una vez a sus padres? ¿que volviera a matar? Dio unos pasos más para entrar, y si regresaba y buscaba ayuda? No, este era su problema. Decidida entro.

Todo estaba en ruinas, había columnas caídas que impedían el paso, la maleza crecida hacía difícil el movimiento y estaba bastante oscuro, por la maleza que se había extendido hasta el techo y había impedido la entrada de la luz.

- ¿Amaki?- pregunto confundida a la figura que estaba sentada sobre unos escombros.

- Chibi…- dijo suavemente, su voz inconfundible a los oídos de Kaze -¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- pregunto, Kaze lo miro atónita y luego molesta comenzó a gritarle 

- ¡¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?! ¡Tú me llamaste!

- No me refiero a eso chibi- dijo sonriendo al humor de la muchacha- me refiero a que es lo que tú y Kouji hacen en esta era, no deberían haber venido 

Kaze lo miro, con mezcla de emociones, enojo, molestia, fastidio, burla y de pronto su mirada cambio a una seria y calmada, una mirada que recuerda mucho a su padre.

- Ya sabes para que vinimos, ni Kouji ni yo permitiremos que esto siga, el chizu de esta era esta destruido, el futuro ya esta cambiando, Amaki tienes que comprender que lo que estas haciendo no es…

- No es que?- la interrumpió él- no es lo mejor? No me hagas reír Kaze, crees que es mejor un mundo donde las guerras estallan por todas partes, donde los corruptos hacen lo que quieren con las vidas de todos en el Japón

- ¡No, claro que no!- grito ella- Pero tampoco de la forma en que tú lo haces, no puedes cambiar las cosas solo por que se te da la gana, matando a quién se te crucé por el medio, pensando que el mas fuerte tiene que vivir sobre el débil, eso no es verdad, Amaki la policía ya sabe todo, no tardaran en llegar

- No voy a cambiar de opinión, no voy a dejar mis planes, después de todo lo que he hecho no puedo echarme para atrás, ya no…

- ¡Yo tampoco!- dijo Kaze molesta desenvainando la espada- yo tampoco voy a cambiar de parecer

- No quiero pelear contigo Chibi, pero no dejaré que ni siquiera tú te interpongas

- De verdad serias capaz de matarme?

- Después de haber matado a las personas que me criaron y a la persona que más amaba, creo… creo que soy capaz de todo.

- Oi bakeneko!- dijo Kouji saliendo al jardín- ¿Aun estas enfadada? Kaze… - no estaba por ninguna parte, vio a Fuyu dormitando sobre la rama del enorme árbol y cuando bajo la mirada pudo verlo, una daga y un papel bastante arrugado, lo leyó '¡Diablos!' pensó regresando a la casa donde estaban los demás, mientras arrugaba en sus manos el ya arrugado papel.

- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto con la voz impregnada en temor, mientras bajaba la espada

- Yo… yo lo siento… gomen nasai- dijo Amaki dejando a un lado su actitud arrogante e impotente, Kaze sintió las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos-  no me dejaban llegar y yo... yo…

- ¡¡Es mentira!!- grito Kaze perdiendo el control, lo que estaba escuchando no podía ser verdad- ¡¡Kawara fue quien los mato, por eso lo mate!!

- No- negó el pesadamente con la cabeza- ese ahou no podría ni haber matado ni ha una mosca

- Y… y – trato de hablar Kaze sin creer lo que escuchaba, el niño con el que había crecido, siendo como un hermano mayor, había matado a sus padres, siendo ellos también sus padres, adoptivos, pero padres, y también había dicho que mató a la persona que más amaba. Kaze comenzó a sentir un horrible dolor de cabeza, sin dejar fluir las lagrimas le pregunto, sus manos temblando - ¿mataste  ha Aino? 

Amaki no dijo nada, y esa fue suficiente respuesta para Kaze.

- ¿Estas seguro que ella esta allá?- pregunto Sanozuke mientras seguía corriendo, junto a Kenshin y Ahosi, el joven ninja respondió sin dejar de ver al frente

- Claro que si, tenemos que llegar rápido "si no, no se lo que pueda llegar a pasar"

Sin mucho esfuerzo ni perdida de tiempo llegaron a aquella que era la antigua guarida de Makoto Shishio, al esquivar algunas piedras y arbustos que impedían el paso entraron y antes de dar un paso más hacia dentro, varios hombre vestidos de negro se abalanzaron sobre ellos, aunque no eran muy fuertes eran muchos, y estaban comenzando a causar problemas. Sanozuke y Ahoshi se quedaron peleando mientras que Kenshin y Kouji seguían el camino.

Estaba todo muy oscuro, pero mientras más avanzaban podían divisar luz, Kenshin y Kouji disminuyeron su velocidad al ver una figura de espaldas en el centro de la habitación.

- Kaze…- murmuro Kouji acercándose suavemente, Kenshin también se acerco, preocupado por la muchacha que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su llegada, su aura, sintió Kenshin, era calmada, peligrosamente calmada, Kouji le volvió a hablar, esta vez poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- Kaze… ¿daijoubu?

Kaze se dio vuelta suavemente, bajo las hebras negras de su frente podían verse sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, ojos violetas cubiertos por un odio completo e irracional que se reflejaba en un suave y asesino brillar dorado.

Notas de la autora:

Ahhh!!!!!!! Hola!!!

Bueno creo que este capitulo estuvo un poco aburrido, pero si bastante misterioso, emocionante en la última parte (según yo ^^)

Ya lo se soy un fraude, prometí acción en este capitulo y no la hubo, mil perdones por esto.

Y ahora...mmm… creo que deje mucho cabos sueltos ¿ne? ^^ pero se Irán revelando

Les digo que no falta mucho para que se acabe esta historia, así que dejen sus opiniones apretando ese botoncito lila de abajo, díganme que piensan y si me esta quedando bien v_v por que creo que no ……

Kary

Ja ne 


	9. El tiempo se acaba

Un futuro incierto

Por

Kary

Capitulo IX

El tiempo se acaba

Kouji sintió su corazón saltar cuando vio el rostro de su amiga. Sus mejillas estaban blancas, mas blancas de lo normal, y envueltas en lagrimas, y sus ojos sus ojos estaban llenos de furia, llenos de odio y rencor y llenos de dolor, y todos esos sentimientos se reflejaban en un brillar suave y tranquilo, en un brillar como el oro, dorado.

Kouji se golpeo mentalmente, eso ya había pasado, había pasado hace mucho, y el había prometido, había jurado, que nunca dejaría que le volviera a pasar lo mismo, pero falló. Kaze aun estaba allí, parada frente a él, era la misma, solo que su furia ahora estaba suelta, siempre que sus sentimientos oscuros se desataban como un fuego incontrolable, sus ojos lilas adquirían un tono dorado y ella bloqueaba sus emociones por completo,  pensando solo en cumplir con su misión, en terminar todo lo más pronto posible, sin importar las consecuencias.

Kenshin vio a la muchacha seriamente, sus ojos no eran los de la dulce niña que había conocido, y que era su hija, estaban llenos de odio, de un odio que una niña de 15 años no debía conocer, miraba a la nada, sin hacerle caso a las palabras de Kouji, Kenshin noto el miedo en el joven cuando vio los ojos de Kaze, pero no solo miedo, también enojo consigo mismo.

- Bakeneko- dijo Kouji lentamente- ¿Qué paso? 

Kaze lo vio y no lo vio, vio a través de él aun llorando en silencio.

-  ¿Qué paso? – repitió Kouji impacientándose 

- Nada- dijo ella, su voz ahogada por los sollozos

- ¿Cómo que nada? Mírate, estas…

- Te dije que nada Kouji, no me pasa nada, solo que acabo de darme cuenta que la vida es una basura y que nada tiene sentido

Kenshin se sorprendió ante sus palabras, ¿Por qué hablaba así? 

- Kaze… no hables así, de gozaru- dijo Kenshin acercándose, Kaze lo vio lentamente, como cayendo en cuenta de algo, cerro los ojos y callo pesadamente al piso, Kenshin se acerco y la abrazó, mientras ella comenzaba a llorar amargamente, Kenshin la abrazo fuertemente,  era igual a Kaoru, tan frágil y fuerte a la vez.

Kouji sintió los pasos de Sanozuke y Ahoshi llegar y el silencio lleno por completo el lugar, un silencio roto solo por los sollozos de la muchacha, al momento ella se calmo y abrió los ojos nuevamente, Kouji maldijo que el brillar dorado aun estuviera ahí. Ahoshi y Sanozuke abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, sus ojos eran parecidos a los de Batossai el Destajador, pero a la vez diferentes, los ojos de la niña estaban llenos de odio y dolor, los ojos de Batossai eran fríos y sin emociones.

- ¿Sabes?- dijo ella de repente, nadie supo a quien le hablaba- Cuando te enteras de que la persona que amaste una vez como hermano… fue el responsable de que tú mundo se haya roto como un espejo… de que no le haya importado traicionar a las personas que le dieron un hogar y amor, de que no le haya importado terminar con sus vidas… duele

- ¿A que te refieres Kaze?- pregunto Kouji abriendo los ojos grandes ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Kaze había dicho que Auki mato a su familia?

- Duele…- dijo ella, como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta del muchacho- duele saber que mate a alguien por que se supone que había sido el causante de la muerte de mis padres… cuando en realidad todo era mentira, mi mundo es una mentira…

- ¿Dónde esta ese sujeto?- pregunto Sanozuke comprendiendo todo, por más que fuera, el había matado a la familia de esa niña, es decir a Kenshin y a Kaoru, aunque Sano no comprendía bien, sentía una rabia incontenible

- Todo se acabo… ya nada me importa- siguió diciendo ella, apartada de la realidad, como si estuviera en un trance, Kenshin la miraba aun sosteniéndola por los hombros con preocupación- ya no quiero despertar, solo quiero estar tranquila, quiero dormir, estoy cansada…

"Estoy cansada" esa palabra resonó en la mente de Kenshin, el había dicho esas palabras alguna vez, cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, cuando llego a Rakuminmura pensando que Kaoru estaba muerta. Una niña de 15 años no podía estar cansada de la vida, aun no.

- Kaze… -la llamo Kenshin, ella ni lo miro, enterró su rostro bajo su largo cabello – aun tienes mucha vida por delante, no puedes estar cansada ni rendirte, no puedes dejar todo así…

- Estoy harta de todo, quiero… quiero descansar…- lo interrumpió ella

- ¡Ya basta Kaze!- grito Kouji perdiendo el control, su amiga no podía estar en ese estado tan deprimente, no ella, no Kaze Himura, no la muchacha bondadosa y emprendedora que siempre se preocupaba por todos - ¡Lo que tienes que hacer es pedirle una explicación a Amaki y comenzar de nuevo!     

- Estoy cansada de siempre tener que comenzar de nuevo… ya no quiero…- dijo de forma obstinada 

- Kaze…- dijo Kenshin en un tono serio, pero no pudo seguir por que el piso comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, las paredes comenzaron a desmoronarse, cayendo violentamente sobre todos 

- ¡Es un terremoto!- grito Sanozuke tratando de mantenerse en pie

- Hay que salir rápido de aquí o quedaremos enterrados vivos- dijo Ahoshi 

- ¡Vamos Kaze!- dijo Kenshin tomando a la muchacha por los hombros, aunque ella no se levantaba, el piso estaba comenzando a fraccionarse violentamente - ¡Kaze!- el sonido de una cachetada resonó entre las piedras que caían, Kenshin se sorprendió por lo que había hecho, Kaze lo miro también sorprendida, mientras se sostenía la mejilla- ¡Vamos, levántate Kaze aun tienes mucho por delante! – le dijo, Kaze lo vio fijamente, como si el lugar a su alrededor no se estuviera derrumbando, sus ojos se abrieron de repente sorprendida sonrió 

- Gracias otou-san- dijo, Kenshin sonrió y extendió su mano, Kaze extendió la suya para tomarla y el piso se derrumbo a sus pies, y todo se volvió oscuridad. 

- ¡Misao, Misao! ¡Reacciona!

- ¿Qué paso?- preguntó Misao abriendo los ojos de repente, Kaoru sonrió aliviada de que Misao hubiera reaccionado

- Hubo un terremoto y te caíste- respondió la muchacha ayudándola a sentarse

- ¿un terremoto? Si ya recuerdo, ¡diablos! Me duele la cabeza- dijo Misao sintiendo una punzada aguda en su cabeza, luego miro a Kaoru y abrió la boca - ¡Kaoru estas sangrando!

- No te preocupes no es nada grave- respondió ella de forma tranquilizadora, por su rostro corría una línea de sangre, seguramente del golpe que tenía en la cabeza, este también sangraba. Misao vio todo su alrededor, no habían muchos destrozos, eso era por que la mayoría de las casas estaban construidas con materiales resistentes, debido a los terremotos que frecuentaban la cuidad

- ¿Cómo están todos?- pregunto

- Están bien- respondió Kaoru- parece que las únicas que salimos lastimadas fuimos nosotras dos

- Ya veo…

- Oi Kaoru- dijo Yahiko mientras llegaba corriendo, Fuyu estaba sobre su hombro- todos los alrededores están bien, al parecer no hay heridos, a excepción de las tontas de ti y la comadreja (Misao trato de golpearlo y Kaoru le grito) supuestamente en el bosque estuvo en centro del terremoto, allá parece que si hubieron bastantes estragos

- Allí no estaban Ahoshi-sama y los demás- pregunto Misao, los ojos de Kaoru y Yahiko se abrieron horrorizados.

- ¡¡Kaze!! ¡¡Kaze!! ¡¿Dónde estas?!- grito Kouji sobre los escombros, el terremoto había sido horrendo, de lo que había sido en salón del fuego no quedaba nada más que escombros, se habían formado grandes grietas en el suelo, y pequeñas montañas de piedras, Kouji había despertado solo, en medio de la nada, se había golpeado con los escombros que habían comenzado a caer de las paredes y había quedado inconsciente, ahora estaba buscando a los demás, principalmente a Kaze, por que ella tenía que estar bien, recordó como el suelo se abrió a sus pies y calló bajo el grito de Kenshin, eso fue lo último que vio y luego la oscuridad, sacudió la cabeza, Kaze estaba bien porque ella era fuerte, aunque en estos momentos no estuviera en el mejor estado de animo.

- ¡¡Kaze!!- llamo una vez más, recibiendo el silencio como respuesta. 'Diablos, ¿Dónde estas Kaze?' pensó preocupado, de pronto escucho algo "Kouji" era la voz de Kaze, si él la reconocería en cualquier lado

- ¡Kaze, ¿Dónde estas?!- grito mientras buscaba frenéticamente con la mirada, sin encontrar nada, Kouji apoyo sus manos en el suelo, sobre un precipicio, desilusionado y molesto- Che, me estoy volviendo loco, ahora siento como si la escuchara en todas parte- Kouji escucho un lejano "Kouji no baka" sonrió tristemente- Hasta escucho cuando me insultaba

El sonido se hizo más fuerte

- ¡¡Kouji no  baka, estoy aquí!!- Kouji levanto el rostro, tal vez no estaba tan loco y ella estaba cerca, siguió la voz de la muchacha, mientras, preguntándole donde estaba, la única respuestas eran "Aquí idiota, imbecil apúrate, Kouji no baka"

- ¡¡¿Diablos, donde estas Kaze?!!- grito al borde del precipicio de escombros

- ¡¡Aquí abajo idiota!!- Kouji bajo la mirada, el gi de Kaze estaba enganchado en una piedra, lo cual  evitaba que cayera al vació, pero era lo de menos ella estaba viva! Eso era lo importante.

- ¡Kaze, que bueno que estas bien!- dijo alegremente

- ¡Si estoy bien, pero sácame de aquí ONEGAI!- grito Kaze, Kouji sonrió recordando que Kaze le tenía miedo a las alturas. 

- ¡Chikuso!- grito Sano golpeando la pared de escombros que se había formado a su alrededor y el de Kenshin y Ahoshi, habían quedado atrapados sobre los escombros, pero las columnas habían permitido que quedara todo como una especie de cueva sin entrada ni salida. Ahoshi estaba cruzado de brazos viendo como Sanozuke golpeaba y maldecía la pared, Kenshin estaba sentado en el suelo, su sakabatou apoyada sobre hombro. Ahoshi sabía cuales eran los pensamientos que de seguro tenía el rurouni, eran parecidos en cierta forma a los suyos, por que su hijo Kouji también estaba lejos de allí, tal ves vivo, tal ves no. 

Kenshin suspiro. Era su culpa. No había logrado alcanzar a Kaze, ella había caído entre las grietas que se formaron en el suelo, pidiéndole ayuda, ayuda a su padre y él no lo había logrado. No había podido protegerla, cuando eso se había convertido en un deber tan grande como proteger a Kaoru, por que más que un deber, para él protegerlas se había convertido en una necesidad, una necesidad tan grande como respirar. Y había fallado. No sabía si ella estaba viva, no sabía si el terremoto había provocado tantos estragos en la ciudad como ahí donde ellos estaban, no sabía si Kaoru estaba bien. Y si algo le había pasado él… él… no se lo perdonaría jamás.

- ¡¡Mierda!!- grito Sano frustrado cuando su golpe en la pared no obtuvo resultados.

- Gracias Kouji- dijo Kaze sentada sobre el piso, a su lado Kouji se sentó también

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado, viendo con enojo que los ojos de la muchacha aun brillaban de forma extraña 

- Hai- respondió ella

- ¿Podrías contarme lo que paso?- pregunto él con cuidado

- Amaki me contó lo que sucedió en realidad- dijo luego de un momento de silencio, Kaze podía sentir las lagrimas formándose en sus ojos- Kouji el fue quien mato a mi mamá y a mi papá

- ¿Qué?

- Si, fue él y no Kawara quien los asesino, fue la persona que llame hermano por más de  once años quien mato a mi familia, a su familia. Y… y me confeso que… que también asesino ha Aino

- Eso no puede ser- dijo Kouji sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el pecho- Aino no puede estar muerta

- Si, si, si!!- grito sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, no le gustaba llorar, no se tenía permitido llorar, pero él era Kouji y frente a Kouji ella podía ser sincera, sollozando siguió hablando- Amaki… me dijo que Aino se interpuso en su camino y que…- Kaze soltó un fuerte sollozo- … que tuvo que matarla…

- El no pudo hacer eso- dijo Kouji, pensando que todo era una horrible pesadilla, no podían estar hablando del mismo Amaki con el que jugaba de niño, el mismo que le daba consejos de cómo molestar un rato a Kaze, Amaki no podía ser ese asesino- el la amaba! Ellos se amaban! El no la pudo asesinar por eso!- grito perdiendo el control, sentía sus propias lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, los cerro herméticamente, no podía darse el lujo de llorar frente a Kaze, no porque le diera vergüenza, si no por que ella estaba lo suficientemente mal como para que el se pusiera a llorar ahora 

- Aino esta muerta…- sollozo Kaze abrazándose a si misma. Aino era una de las mejores personas que Kaze hubiera conocido alguna vez, era su mejor amiga, si bien a veces podía ser un poco holgazana y mal hablada era una persona maravillosa, era parte de su familia, su "prima" como la había  considerado siempre, y ahora estaba muerta. Aino Sagara estaba muerta.- y mamá y papá también y mi hermano… están muertos

- Arashi, Megumi- obaasan y Sanozuke- ojiisan deben estar mal- susurro Kouji. El sabía como era Aino, ella era fuerte, muy fuerte, si quería podía derribar un árbol con un solo golpe, y su fortaleza de espíritu era aun mayor, su única debilidad siempre había sido Amaki, desde siempre, Aino, cada ves que estaba cerca de Amaki dejaba su actitud arrogante y altanera y se convertía en una verdadera dama, lo cual provocaba las burlas de Arashi (su hermano) Kaze, Kenji y él mismo. Ella se había dejado matar por Amaki, por su amor abnegado, le había entregado su vida.

- Me dijo que fue un accidente, que él no los quería matar, ha Amaki le envenenaron la mente, y lo convirtieron en alguien diferente…

- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Kouji

- Amaki no tiene intenciones de retroceder, hará todo lo posible para lograr el derrocamiento de Meiji y conquistar el Japón, tiene muchos aliados en el gobierno, personas que se esconden tras una faceta sana, cuando en realidad son todo lo contrario, asesinos sin piedad. No me queda otra opción que luchar contra Amaki y tratar de hacerlo entender para evitar que las cosas se salgan de control…

- No estas sola y lo sabes- le dijo Kouji y Kaze asintió débilmente, sintiendo como si su estomago se llenara de mariposas, Kouji siguió hablando- Por cierto, ya sabes cual fue el motivo del terremoto, el tiempo se acaba, si no regresamos pronto, no será Amaki quien termine con Meiji y con el Japón si no, nosotros…

- Si ya lo sé, deberíamos haber regresado a casa hace dos días, pero… todo se ha atrasado, si no regresamos pronto todo se acabará, este terremoto fue por nuestra causa y fue una advertencia- dijo Kaze 

- Bueno- Kouji suspiro y se estiro- creo que es hora de buscar a los demás, deben estar preocupados, y no los es visto

- Espero que estén bien – dijo Kaze parándose del suelo- ¿Kouji no haz visto mi espada?

 - Ah si, la vi por allá- dijo señalando un lugar apartado

- ¡¡Ahh idiota por que no la agarraste!!

- No se- Kouji se encogió de brazos

- ¡¡Kouji no baka!!

- ¡Estúpida pared!- golpe- ¡mierda!- golpe- ¡déjanos salir!- golpe- ¡rompete!- golpe- ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- No hay manera de romper esos muros, ni el Futae no Kiwami de Sanozuke puede, al parecer nos quedaremos aquí por bastante tiempo- dijo Ahoshi viendo como Sano golpeaba de forma histérica la pared.

- Solo espero que todos los demás estén bien- dijo suspirando Kenshin

- ¡¡¡Ahhh estúpida piedra, rompéte!!!

- Silencio Sano, creo que escuche algo…- dijo Kenshin agudizando el oído, tras los muros de escombros se oían voces, como si estuvieran discutiendo o algo. Sano golpeó fuertemente una vez más la pared, mientras pedía ayuda. Un silencio siguió todo y de repente la pared se rompió producto de algún golpe, todo se lleno de tierra, haciéndolos toser. Cuando la tierra se disolvió por fin, los tres hombres pudieron ver a dos figuras paradas en lo alto de los escombros.

- ¡¡otousan!!

- ¡¡Ya llegamos!!

Ahí estaban Kaze y Kouji, sonriendo, aunque se veía que su sonrisa escondía mucha tristeza, Kaze tenía su katana en una posición parecida al Gatotsu de Saito y Kouji estaba detrás de ella.

- ¡¡Hasta que llegaron!!- dijo Sano saliendo por el hueco que había hecho Kaze 

- Escuchamos los gritos de Sano- dijo sonriendo Kouji

- Que bueno que ambos se encuentran bien de gozaru- dijo Kenshin viendo a Kaze, esta le sonrió y se dio vuelta 

- Si ya estamos bien, pero ahora Kouji y yo tenemos que irnos- 

- ¿Para donde van?- pregunto Ahoshi

- Bueno… tengo que arreglar algunas cosas con mi her… digo con Amaki- explico ella

- ¡De ningún modo irán solos!- grito Sano, Kaze lo vio sonriendo tristemente, recordando la muerte de Aino, ella era idéntica a su padre en todos los aspectos

- Yare, yare… entonces vamos!- dijo Kaze comenzando a correr, los demás la siguieron.

Era de suma importancia acabar todo pronto, porque el tiempo se acababa.

Notas de la autora:

Hola Minna-san!! Disculpas por la tardanza es que no había tenido tiempo de terminar este capitulo, espero que me este quedando bien, dejen sus reviews y así me inspiran y lo continuo más rápido :P

Gracias a todos por su apoyo de verdad lo aprecio.

Especial agradecimiento a kaoru_sanz, Chi2, Kaily el Angel Diabolico, La Diosa Saiya, Hitokiri lady, shiomei, Marcel y sseppel que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior.

Hitokiri lady la respuesta a tu pregunta, bueno si supieras que yo me hice la misma pregunta cuando escribi el primer capitulo :P pero ya consegui la respuesta, solo que tendrás que esperar hasta el final, perdón!!

Shiomei-san: Perdón!!!!!!! Pero también sabras en el último capitulo porque ellos aun no se han besado.

Gracias a todos por sus mensajes, dejenme reviews por favor!!!

Kary

Ja ne 


End file.
